


Building Castles In The Sky

by SexyAsswoMan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Louis's son is adorable!!, M/M, Single Parent Louis, Stuttering, Teacher Harry, all the fluffs in the world cause i suck at writing angst, and also Harry's crush on Louis is so obvious!, cuteness of course, let's see, well that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyAsswoMan/pseuds/SexyAsswoMan
Summary: "D-dad? You think I c-can do it? Y-you think i c-can..." Evan trailed off looking down at his chest. And Louis' heart melted."I think you can do everything, love.Everything."Louis said while pulling his boy closer. "Because you, my little dandelion, are very brave! And so strong and wonderful and so very bright! You will go up on that stage, and you will blow everyone away. I just know it."They laid there on their porch while they hugged each other tightly. His little boy was so brave. Louis didn't need to see him on a stage to be proud. He was proud of him already."You know,” Evan mumbled aloud again. “Mr. S-Styles says the same t-thing. He s-says I c-can do e-everything too.”And Louis couldn't help but smile.or,Where, Louis had a four year old with a stuttering problem. Harry was always there to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Na%20me/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-n%20ames-prompt). 
> 
> This fic was inspired from number 684. The pride in your father. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'd like to thank the wonderful [@suddenclarityharry](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/) for betaing this for me. Or else i would've been doomed and this fic would've never happened.

**Chapter One**

 

The day Louis got Evan, his whole life changed.  

 

He had always wanted children. Always dreamed of a house filled with kids running around with their toys and bright smiles and now, finally his dreams were coming true.  

He looked at the little baby in his arms and let out a watery chuckle. His family had told him that what he was doing was crazy. Getting a child only at the age of twenty-five. Being a single parent was already hard enough and being a single parent so young, was even harder. But Louis had made up his mind.  

He saw his mum do it. So why couldn't he? He helped her raise his sisters after all. And it wasn't even as though he had any financial issues. He was very well capable of taking care of a child himself. He was so sure of this. He had never been more sure about anything in his life. He was ready.  

And even if he had any doubts in his mind, they all had vanished the second he got to hold his boy in his arms. _His boy._  

After getting a surrogate, the nine months of worrying and anticipation had driven Louis up the wall. And now, finally, he had a little boy he could call his own. He didn't even realise when the tears had stained his cheeks as he looked at the angel sleeping in his arms.

Evan. His little Evan.

And since that very day, Louis’ life had never been the same. The biggest change came to his house. Dirty laundry was replaced by stuffed toys, plain white bed sheets were replaced by a multicolored Spiderman bed cover. The mess of packets of crisps and knickknacks on the floor were replaced by a mess of crayons and legos. Leftover pizzas were replaced by home cooked meals. And the small quiet house was replaced by a joyful home that had a little sunshine with sparkling blue eyes and dark brown hair spreading laughter, joy, and happiness in every corner.

And it was all because of his little sunshine. There hadn’t been a day in which Louis wasn't thankful for having him in his life. Filling up his quiet times with his laughter and smiles.

It wasn't Louis like was in this alone. He had his mum, his sisters, his best friends Niall and Liam. And that's all Louis needed for now. From time to time, he could tell that all these people were worried about him, thinking that he was giving Evan all his time and not keeping any to himself.

That he was not focusing on his life. But they didn’t get that Evan _was_ his life _._ His everything. Yes, relationships and settling down were important, but not more important than his son's well being.

And it wasn't even that he was a loner. Louis went out. He tried dating. He was still very positive about it. But he could not, and would not put anything or anyone above his child. Not when his child needed him the most.

So yes, Louis was a proud single dad. And he loved every minute of it.

And now his little boy was going to start preschool. He was growing up everyday and Louis felt so overwhelmed sometimes, it was surreal. Where did the time go? The little boy he held in his arms was now almost four, and Louis couldn't believe it sometimes.

 ****

Louis was equally terrified and excited about Evan starting preschool. It wasn't that Evan wasn't ready. He was. He was the brightest kid Louis had ever seen, always learning new things. But the problem was, his little boy was a little nervous about well, people.  

Evan was good at communicating with the people he knew, the people who were always around him. He was great even. But in front of new people, in front of people he didn't know, his little boy always struggled with talking.  

Since Evan was a baby, he never liked crowds or unknown faces. Hell, it took him months to stop crying when he saw Niall or Liam. At first Louis thought it was just something kids do and maybe his son was just a bit clingy but soon Louis realized that this was not the case. Around Liam and Niall, now, Evan was the most well behaved kid they ever knew. Talking and laughing and all bright. But whenever he would meet new people, he would get nervous and have trouble talking.

Even though it was normal for kids to get a little shy while meeting new people or dealing with crowds, it would always go away after an hour or so. But for Evan, this wasn't the case.  It would take him days, months to get used to the new faces around him and until he did so, he would struggle with talking with them.

He would stumble over the smallest words and it was all very painful to watch for Louis. His boy was so bright and Louis didn't want anyone to think otherwise.

They had even contacted a speech therapist who told them it was the reaction of nerves. Evan's brain took a bit more time than normal children to adjust with new things. Meeting new people would cause pressure on his brain which resulted in stuttering.

And Evan always hated when he stuttered. He would get frustrated and tears would start to prickle in his eyes and he would end up looking so sad that it was heartbreaking.  

So Louis was a little worried. He wished he could've made out some time to go and talk to Evan's new teacher before his classes started, but he couldn't. He did send over Niall and Niall did assure him that he had talked to the man thoroughly and it was going to be okay.  But he was still worried.  

“Ready for your first day, bud?” He said while kissing his boy’s forehead and Evan beamed up at him.  

“Yes dad! I-I can't wait!” He said while hugging Louis tightly. “I hope everyone likes me!”

“Ohh, you bet they will darling! They will love you! You'll have so many friends!” Louis ruffled his hair.

“You r-really think so?” Evan looked up at him with hopeful eyes and Louis' heart just melted.

“I know so.” Louis smiled. “Now come on big boy, time to go!” He said while giving Evan his small bag and they both walked towards the door. Jay was already standing there with her arms wide open and Evan ran to her as soon as he got to the hallway.

“Look at my little darling!” Jay equaled as she hugged the little boy tightly. “Already starting school! My my, time flies so fast.” She wiped her eyes.

“It's just school, grandma! Don't cry!” Evan giggled as he let go of her to wipe her eyes.

“They’re happy tears, darling! Gran here is just proud of you!” She let out a watery chuckle. “Now go out there and make lots of friends!” She said and smacked a kiss to his forehead. Louis felt his own eyes get watery. Shit, he was not going to cry over such silly things! It was only school

“Come on bud! Time to go,” he took Evan's hand in his own and they both walked out. “Thanks again for coming mum, really. I appreciate it.”  

“No problem, darling.” Jay said as she waved goodbye. “You boys drive safe now.”

“We will Jay!” Niall and Liam replied from the car and Evan let out a squeal.

“Uncle Liam and Niall! You a-are here!” He said and ran towards the car as Louis chuckled behind him.

“You bet we are, champ! We sure can’t miss your big day, now can we?!?” Niall said while getting out of the car to give him a hug.

‘“But you hate mornings!” Evan giggled as he hugged back. 

“Yeah well, I love you so.” Niall said as he let go.

“Ready for school, big boy?” Liam asked while crouching down for a high five.

“Yes I am!” Evan giggled again.

“Alright people! Let's go now. We cannot be late for our first day!” Louis said as he ushered them all towards the car.

“Says the ever late Tomlinson.” Niall snorted as Louis gave him a glare.

“Keep your mouth shut, Horan.”

And they drove off.

 

****

 

Louis actually vowed to himself that he would not cry while waving his son off. But damn it was hard not to! His little boy was growing so fast! He was already starting school! Shit!

“Now now, Tommo don't get sappy here, you're making me emotional too!” Niall said wrapping an arm around his shoulder and Louis sighed.

“Time really flies, doesn't it boys?” He said as he looked at his son disappearing into his class.

“It sure does, Lou.” Liam replied as all three of them looked at the class with a smile on their face.

 

****

 

It would be a lie if Louis said that he didn't spent the rest of the time worrying. His mum tried to soothe him by saying it would all be fine but he just couldn't help himself. His boy was there _alone!_ What if he got scared? What if he needed his dad? What if he needed something and he was afraid to ask for it?  

He drove over to the pre-school as soon as it was time to go (he was half an hour early just in case) and stood anxiously in front of the building waiting for the bell to ring.

He walked in through those doors as soon as the bell had rung and stood in front of the classroom as the other kids and parents went in and out of it to meet the teacher. Finally, he saw a familiar brown head walking out of the room and Louis couldn't help the relief that washed over him.

Evan ran towards Louis as soon as he spotted him, going in for a hug the second he reached him.

And Louis hugged him back as tightly as he could.

“D-dad!” The boy squealed in his ears as Louis let out a laugh.

“Had a good day, bud?” He asked as he let his son go to look at him.

Evan smiled at him brightly before nodding yes. “I d-did! Everyone's n-nice!” He said before tugging Louis along with him. “C’mon, dad. Mr. S-Styles w-wants to see you. H-he is r-really n-nice! We t-talked about e-elephants today!”

Liam and Niall had told him as much. That Mr.Styles was indeed a nice and helpful person. And hopefully that was true because that's what Evan needed.  

Louis wasn't sure what he was expecting when Niall and Liam had talked about Mr.Styles. But whatever he did expect, it was nothing like the man that Evan was dragging him towards.

The man was facing his back to them. He was lean but broad with luscious dark curls falling right above his shoulders. He wore a striped shirt and black skinny jeans that hugged his legs perfectly. And he was _tall_ . When the man finally turned around to face them, Louis swore his breath was knocked out of his lungs. _Fuck._

The man had jade green eyes that were bright and warm as he looked at the kid who gave him a high five and ran out of the room with her parents.  

“M-mr. S-styles.” Evan slowly walked over to him with Louis right behind him. And the man finally took a notice of them.

“Evan! I thought you left without saying goodbye!” He said as he gave Evan a bright smile.  

“No, I d-didn't.” Evan giggled. “I w-went to get d-dad,” he said shyly as he pointed at Louis and finally the man looked up to meet his eyes.  

They both stared at each other in silence before Louis shrugged it off and offered the man his hand. “Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson. Evan's dad.” He said with an awkward smile. Talking was okay. He wasn't going to make a fool of himself in front of his son's teacher. That's right, _teacher._

Mr. Styles blinked at him a couple of times before letting out a bright smile himself.

“Mr. Tomlinson. Wow. Hello. I- my name is Harry Styles, I'm Evan's teacher. It's so nice to meet you.” He said, giving Louis a dimpled grin as they shook hands.

“Nice to meet you too. Please, call me Louis,” Louis replied before asking, “So, how was the first day? Hopefully the kids didn't cause a lot of rampage,” he chuckled.

“Ohh, I wouldn't say the day went smoothly but it was fun. I love kids and these bunch are amazing!” Harry said as he ruffled Evan’s hair. “Especially Evan here! Such a bright champ! Did you know he could draw like Picasso?” He said with a proud grin thrown Evan’s way and Louis smiled.

“Ohh I sure do! Our home is filled with his artistic creations!” Louis said proudly as his boy curled around his leg, hiding his face in his clothes. “Now don't get all shy on me,bud. Did you have a good day?”

“I d-did!” Evan giggled as he buried his face deeper and Louis smiled.

“Okay. Now. Why don't you go get your bag, yeah? Gran is waiting for you at home. I think she said something about cake.”  

“C-cake!” Evan squealed before running towards his table to retrieve his bag while Louis turned to Harry.

“Thank you for helping him out. I..” Louis trailed off as the other man smiled at him.

“He is a very bright kid. Filled with so many ideas. He just needs a little time to settle in and he'll be fine. And if he needs anything, I am here for him.” Mr. Styles gave him a reassuring smile.

“Thank you, Mr. Styles. Can't really help but worry though, being a parent and all. Just, if there's ever any problem, please inform me,” Louis replies.

“I will. And call me Harry, please. Mr. Styles makes me feel old,” The man said with a light chuckle.

“Thank you, Harry.”  

“A-am done daddy! C-can we go now?” Evan rushed back to him with his bag on his shoulder.

“Yes, we can, champ! Let's go.” Louis ruffled his hair before looking back at Harry, “It was nice meeting you, Harry. See you around.” Louis gave him a smile while taking Evan's hand in his.

“G-goodbye Mr. S-Styles, see you!” Evan piped up right after him.

“I'll be here. See you both tomorrow!” Harry grinned at them as he watched them both walk off.

“W-what kind of c-cake did Gran make?”  

“Well I'm not really sure but I think I heard _chocolate.”_  

And Harry smiled to himself. The Tomlinsons were cute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd again like to thank the lovely [Tabby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayniam/pseuds/FallingLikeThis/works) for betaing my story. I'd be nowhere without her help in this since I am such a clumsy writer. Please check her out to read some amazing stories!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy chapter 2!

**Chapter Two**

 

 

Evan had just finished his first week in preschool (which he still couldn’t believe) so Louis thought that it was time for them to celebrate it proper.

Since it was Sunday, he had decided that both of them should spent the day out, (Evan having screamed out _“park”_ the second the thought was out of Louis’ mouth) running about and have lunch somewhere later. He was even planning on stopping at the nearest Target and getting Evan the new toy he had been wanting for a while but Louis wasn't going to tell him that just yet. It was a surprise.

Evan skipped happily around the house as Louis grabbed some knickknacks to keep both of them occupied( a football, some crayons and papers, Evan’s favorite ManU cap, a book for Louis and some toys) during their time in the park. And then they headed off.

“Excited for today, bud?” Louis asked, taking Evan's hand in his as both of them walked down along the sidewalk.

“Yes!!!” Evan flashed him a huge grin. “I can't wait to s-see the duckies in the park!” He paused to ponder, “I wanna d-draw a duckie.” He settled on.

“Whatever you want, champ,” Louis said squeezing his hand.

The second they reached the park, Evan ran towards the closest pond in search of the duckies and Louis just chuckled to himself as he followed.

“Don't get too close to the waters now!” He shouted after him as he found a tree to sit under, not too far away from the pond.

“I w-won’t daddy!” Evan shouted back.

Louis let out a sigh. He really needed a day like this. His job as a marketing director could become stressful every once in awhile. It wasn’t like he didn’t like his job, he knew he wanted this and at the age of twenty-eight, he had already made it. He couldn't be happier.

However, sometimes his job took him away from his son. And Louis hated that. 

Louis always wanted to be there for his little boy at every step of his life and when he couldn't manage to do it, he would get beyond upset. 

So Louis liked days like this, when he could just lay back and spend time with his boy. 

And Evan liked it too. He loved it when Louis took him out or just stayed in to play with him. Both of them had the same kind of childish personality so, when they were together, Louis couldn’t remember a single second when they were not laughing. Both of them adored their _father-son quality-time._ There was nothing like it.

Louis brought out his book from his bag and began to read, glancing at Evan every once in awhile. The boy was now running around the place with his aeroplane in his hand, making _whoosh-whissh_ sounds as he went. 

Louis wore his glasses today since he was too lazy to put in contacts. His eyes deserved a day off from those itchy little things. He was so absorbed in his book that he didn't even see the silhouette coming up to stand in front of him.

It wasn’t until he heard a small cough that he looked up, only to find none other than Harry Styles standing in front of him, looking beautiful as always. Louis forgot to breathe again. Shit.

“Hi, Louis.” Harry broke their trance with one of his blinding smiles. Louis couldn't help but smile back. There was just something about the tall man and his dimples. He radiated happiness like the sun radiated warmth. It was phenomenon.

“Hey, Harry,” Louis replied. “Didn't expect to see you here.” He said while closing the book and putting it on his lap.

“I could say the same,” Harry replied. “Didn't quite picture you as a _park_ person.” He grinned. 

"A _park_ person? Really?” Louis said, raising an eyebrow. “How did you picture me then?”

“I don't know,” Harry shrugged. “More of a _wonder dad_ who likes to chill and watch Netflix? Maybe?” He paused to look at Louis. “Didn't picture you with glasses either,” he added with a smirk. 

Louis knew where this one was going. He knew the look in Harry's eyes and he knew the weird feeling he felt in his stomach. He _knew_.

The past week had been filled with lingering conversation and lingering handshakes and lingering stares. Louis knew what he was feeling. He just wished that he knew what to do with it.

“Well, we are full of surprises, aren't we?” He said smiling weakly. “Actually, it's Evan who insisted on coming here. He wanted to draw some _duckies_ , which he has completely forgotten about now,” he said as he smiled at where his boy was running around. “Well, enough about us. What brings you here?” He asked as he looked at Harry again to find him with a soft look in his eyes.

“Me? Well, as it turns out, I am indeed a _park person.”_ Harry gave him a grin. “I just love coming here. I'm here on most Sundays, just walking around or just sleeping under a tree.” 

“Sleeping under a tree? Didn't know you were a hippie Styles.” Louis can't help but let out a smirk.

“Yeah well, what can I say?” Harry just shrugged. “Mind if I join you?” he asked.

“Ohh no, please, sit down,” Louis said while moving to the side to make some space.

“Thanks,” Harry said while taking a seat beside him.

They sat there with only a little gap between them. Louis could feel Harry's body heat radiating from his side, and Louis felt like shivering in the heat of a summer day. This was not good.

“So, how's Evan doing in school?” He asked quickly to cover up his distress. And Harry just smiled.

“You ask that everyday, Louis,” He said with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

“I know I just..” Louis trailed off looking sheepish, “I just worry about him, is all.” 

“It's fine, I can understand,” Harry said, waving a hand. “For the record, Evan is doing _great_ in school. All the kids seemed to like him and he is just so bright, it's amazing to watch,” he finishes it off with a smile.

“Thank you, I am sorry for bothering you with the same question everyday. It's just habit I guess. I worry too much,” Louis said with an apologetic smile.

“It's fine really, I can understand. Being a parent is tough work. I’m sure your wife feels the same way,” Harry replied politely. 

“Wife?” Louis let out a startled laugh. “Oh no, no wife, Harry. Evan, he's...” Louis trailed off looking at his boy running and trying to throw rocks in the pond. “He's my own.” 

“Ohh, so you're divorced? Or she..” Harry looked at him with confusion swimming in his eyes and Louis let out a chuckle. 

“No, no, Harry. None of that. I am not married,” Louis said looking at Harry. “Evan is _my_ son.

You see, I had him through a surrogate,” He said smiling.

“You had him..” Harry looked at him in disbelief.” I mean, it’s not that I am judging you, _no_ , not that I just….Even as young as you are? Like, it’s a huge responsibility, you know? I..I hope I didn't offend you or anything. I just…” He finished looking sheepish.

“It’s fine Harry, I didn't mind.” Louis gave him a reassuring smile. “I've always wanted kids, you know? Like, I had four younger sisters that I had to take care of with my mum, and I just kind of grew up wanting something like that for my own. Wanted to have a house filled with little kids running around. But sadly, people aren't really keen on starting up a family this early on. Not at twenty-four at least. But I knew what I wanted. I really did. So when I saw an opportunity, I took it. And now, I have that bright little sunshine in my life that I can call my own,” he said looking at where Evan stood. “It just felt right, you know? It _still_ feels right. I don't regret any of it.” He finished, looking at Harry to find him already staring.

“Wow. That’s, that's _really_ amazing, Louis. Wow.” The boy looked at him with something Louis couldn't really comprehend. There was admiration, awe and, something else. “ _You're_      amazing,” he added in a soft voice that made Louis shiver.

“Thank you, Harry,” he said in return and both of them smiled. 

They sat there and chatted away about this and that, Louis learning about Harry and his family as Harry learned about Louis’. Evan had given Harry a shy smile when he saw him, asking about how Harry was doing while he hid his face on Louis’ shoulder. The boy left as quickly as he came though, grabbing his toy truck as he went.

 

 It wasn't until lunch that it happened.

 

Louis and Harry were talking about the recent football match when Louis’ eye traveled to where Evan was and he froze mid-sentence. 

Evan stood beside the pond hugging his car close to his chest as some kids the same age as him, if not older, stood in front of him talking frantically. There was fear in Evan's eyes.

Harry followed his gaze and both of them stared in silence. 

That is, until Louis saw his son's lips quiver. 

Louis was up within seconds. Already walking towards the scene. And it turns out that Harry was right beside him. 

“Why do you talk like that?” They heard one of the girls questioning Evan. “Can’t you talk _proper?”_ She snickered. 

“I- a-a-am so-sorr-sor-” Evan's face was red as crimson while he desperately tried to get out the words, his lips quivering every time he failed and his eyes getting misty as the seconds passed.

“ _I-I-I a-ah-am so-so-sorrrr_ ” One of the kids mimicked Evan's drawls making the other three burst out in laughter. 

“You can't even talk can you?” The girl said again.

Evan's face broke. Big fat tears spilled down his red cheeks as he stood there desperately trying to get out _something_.

Louis felt broken himself. Evan ran towards him the second he saw them walking over. Hiding his face on Louis’s shoulder and letting out a sob.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay. Breathe now,” Louis said as he clutched him to his chest.

“Now now, kids, that wasn’t a nice thing to do, now was it?” Louis heard Harry speak calmly as he walked closer to the kids. Pressing a hand on Louis' shoulder as he went, giving all of them a friendly smile.

“But he can't talk! Like _at all!_ He sounds so funny,” one of the girls from the group chirped out as she looked at Harry.

“I don't think that’s true. In fact, Evan can talk _very_ proper. I’ve heard him myself. He just needs a little time,” Harry said as he crouched down so he was at level with the kids. “Now, let's imagine something, yeah? Let's imagine that you, yes _you_ darling, what's your name?” Harry asked the girl who replied earlier.

“Lissie” the girl replied shyly. 

“What a lovely name. Now, let's imagine that _you,_ Lissie, just got a brand new dress on your birthday. It's _really_ pretty, really beautiful, the prettiest dress that ever existed even.” 

“A princess dress!? Like princess Elsa in Frozen??” The girl asked excitedly and Harry nodded.

“Yes, just like hers, even prettier than hers. Now, you got this beautiful dress and you just can't wait to talk about it with your friends. Just can't wait to tell them how beautiful it is, yeah? But whenever you try and talk, your friends, they stop you before you can finish. They don't let you talk about your pretty new dress. Now tell me, how would that make you feel?” Harry asked the girl with a soft voice.

“Angry,” the girl replied after a bit of pondering. “And sad. I'd feel sad and angry.” She finally said looking at Harry. 

“Good. Now tell me, would it feel nice if your friends didn't let you finish talking about your dress?” Harry asked again.

“No. That's rude. They were rude,” Lissie replies with a firm voice.

“Well, darling, that's exactly how Evan feels right now. All of you stopped him before he finished. Now he feels sad and angry. Which makes all of you sound..?” Harry looked at them questioningly.

“Rude.” The kids said in unison.

“Now, _are_ you guys rude?” Harry asked them.

“No, we're not! We don't want to be.” One of the boys spoke up. 

“Yeah, we don't want to be rude,” Lissie replied looking sad.

“That's good. Now, what do we do when we are rude to someone?” 

“Say sorry?” A girl piped up.

“Yes! We say sorry to the person we were rude to,” Harry said with a smile. “So you guys know what to do then.”

All of the kids nodded and turned to Evan who now stood while hugging Louis' leg tightly, still quivering from time to time.

“I am sorry that I stopped you before you finished, Evan. I didn't mean to be rude.” Lissie was the first one who spoke up. “Will you forgive me?” She asked looking hopeful. “I promise that I will never be rude, ever again.” 

“What do you say champ?” Louis asked softly as he ran a hand through Evan's hair.

“I-its ok-ay. I f-forgi-v’ y-you.” Evan replied as he wiped his eyes with one hand, giving Lissie a small smile.

“I am sorry too, Evan!”

“Am sorry too!”

“Me too! So sorry!”

Evan let out a little giggle at that. 

“I-its o-okay,” He said again.

“Can we be friends now?” Lissie asked him with a smile as she offered her little hand for him to shake.

Evan gave out a shy little smile as he nodded and they all took turns shaking hands.

“Now that we are all friends, I say that all of us do something together!” Harry said as he walked up to stand beside Louis. “Who wants to draw some pictures? I heard Evan has a mean crayon set!” Harry said giving Evan a wink and all the kids shouted out a chorus of yeses.

They all walked back together as Louis introduced himself and Harry, giving out the papers and crayons to everyone before settling down. 

“W-what a-are y-you going to d-draw Mr. S-Styles?” Evan asked as he looked at Harry. His cheeks were still red and there were still a few tear stains here and there but he looked happy now.

“Hmmm...I don't know..I was thinking of drawing a..” Harry drawled out. “ _Duckie!”_ He grinned.

“R-really? Me too!” Evan said, giving him a blinding smile.

“Let's see whose duckie is better, yeah? Go go go!!” Harry said in a rush, causing Evan to giggle again.

“I don't think you have any chances there, Harry. My Evan can draw some mean duckies. Can't you, champ?” Louis said as he ruffled Evan’s hair. 

“We shall see.” Harry said in faux seriousness as he grabbed a crayon and paper for himself causing both Evan and Louis to smile.

It wasn't until all of the kids were too busy doing their own thing that Louis spoke up.

“Thank you, Harry,” he said softly, making Harry pause from drawing whatever he was drawing to look up at him. “I mean it. What you did there...that was amazing,” Louis said looking at him.

“It's fine, Louis. There is nothing to thank me for. I just did my part. It's nothing,” Harry said, giving him a smile before turning to look at the kids. “They are children you know?” He paused for a bit before speaking up again. “They are just kids. And they are still learning… and it's our job to make sure that they learn the right things.” He paused again. “They just need a little help to see, you know? And it's our job to help them,” he finished with a soft smile.

And Louis just stared at him in awe.

 “Hey, Harry?”

“Yes, Louis?”

“ _You’re_ amazing.”

Harry just grinned in return.

 

That night, when Louis unpacked their bag to find a paper that had two blue eyes drawn on it with Harry's signature under it, Louis thought that maybe, just maybe, he might need a little help too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter may seem a bit fast but i really wanted to add what i added in there.
> 
> Kids are just kids you know? They learn through the people around them and take in everything they see. Kids who stutter faces these kinds of situation almost everyday of their lives and it may cause harm to their mental health. And in most cases, it's other kids who causes these damages. Most of the children behaves like that because they do not understand the consequences and how their words can effect others. So if you ever see any child treating someone else in a certain way that can cause damage, in stead of scolding them, please take a step back and try to make them understand what they did wrong. Scolding kids do not teach them what is right from wrong.  
> Just like Harry says in this chapter, _"They are just kids. And they are still learning… and it's our job to make sure that they learn the right things. ___


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd again like to thank the lovely [Tabby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayniam/pseuds/FallingLikeThis/works) for betaing my story. I'd be nowhere without her help in this since I am such a clumsy writer. Please check her out to read some amazing stories!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy chapter 3!

**   Chapter 3  **

It was Father’s Day.

 

Even though Harry wasn’t a dad ( _yet_ , he told himself), he still loved what this day brought. Because, every year on this day, he saw little kids go out of their way to show their affection to their fathers. And all of it was just beyond endearing to watch. 

Harry himself used to do all sorts of things for his stepdad when he was little, cards and drawings and other small things. And the feeling he got when Robin hugged him after receiving the presents, that was something unexplainable. So Harry knew just how much this day affected a child's mind. It was a day when kids learned that showing appreciation towards someone they loved could make them happy as well. And also, there was nothing like the teary smile on your father's face when they tookin what you made them, even if it was a small useless thing. Because dads were just dads. They always expected so little while giving so much to their child. So even a small gesture of affection meant the world to them. Being a kindergarten teacher, Harry was glad that he could somehow be a part of all these little moments of happiness every year and he wanted to be apart of it as long as he could.

 

********

 

The day was going well so far. Harry was showered with a very ecstatic “ _good morning Mr. Styles”_      from the kids when he walked into his class, and after he explained what they were going to be doing today, the kids couldn’t be more excited. 

Every year on Father’s Day, Harry would turn his classroom into a creative workshop, helping all the kids with making something for their dads and this year was no different. 

Harry liked how all the kids would come up to him with different ideas every year. Everyone was always so creative on their own way and Harry just loved to give them a little hand when they needed it.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched the whole classroom turning into a mess of bright colors and glue and papers. It was a hard job cleaning all this, but was so very worth it. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Harry snapped out of his trance as he felt a little tug on his shirt, turning around to spot none other than Evan standing behind him while holding a box.

"Mr. S-Styles?” The boy looked up at him with a smile. 

“And what can I do for you, darling?” Harry asked as he crouched down to Evan’s level. 

“I umm...need h-help?” Evan looked at him as he tried to master up the words he wanted to say.

“Hmm…What do you need help with? The box?” Harry asked as he pointed at the box in the boy’s hand and Evan nodded with a smile.

“Y-yes! Ca-can you c-cut it for me?” He spoke in a rush.

“Sure thing love,” Harry said as he took the box from Evan’s hand and both of them sat down beside the nearest kids table. “So, what are we making, champ?” Harry asked him as he grabbed the scissors and Evan let out the brightest smile.

 

And both of them got to work.

 

****

 

Louis was not allowed to pick up Evan from school today.

He wasn’t even allowed to leave the house. He was to wait until his boy was back (picked up by Niall of course) and do _absolutely nothing_ (Evan’s words. He may have slipped a little while saying ‘absolutely’ but it was adorable) until then. He wasn’t even allowed to make lunch since all of them were going out to eat later. (Not that he was complaining.)

As it turned out, doing _absolutely nothing_ was damn hard. 

Louis actually tried to sleep a little after dropping Evan at school. But that didn’t work out either. Why did sleep always betray him when needed it? He would never know.

He then tried to get some office work done. Even tried reading a book. Tried to watch TV, played some FIFA (At 8 in the morning, what was he even doing?). He even tried to clean up the house a bit more but time was being a bitch to him.

He doesn't get why he needs to sit today out. Like he gets it’s Father’s Day and all that, but he just doesn’t get why he needs to chill today, honestly. He has never been good at just _sitting_ _things_ _out._

So time flew slowly for Louis. And when the clock finally hit eleven, he felt almost dead. Evan had a half day at school today, so he should be back in half an hour or so. 

He laid on the couch as sleep started to crawl into his eyes. But he knew he couldn't fall asleep now.  He didn't want Niall to knock down their door and yell at him even though the bastard knew perfectly well where they kept the spare key. Niall just wouldn't pass up a chance to give Louis some shit. So he decided to put a movie on and wait for the Irish man to arrive with his little boy.

They did arrive, ringing the doorbell an hour later, causing Louis to wake up from his slumber. He must have dozed off, as usual. 

 

“I'm coming, I'm coming! _Jeez_!” Louis shouted as he walked towards the door while running a hand over his face. Apparently Niall didn’t care about Louis’ reply, because he kept ringing the bell until Louis finally pulled opened the door with a withering glare painted on his face.

“Morning, Tommo!” Niall flashed him a shit eating grin as Evan ran towards him.

“Daddyyy!” Evan jumped into his arms and the glare melted away easily.

“Heyy, kiddo! How was your day?” Louis asked as he placed Evan on his hip and walked inside with Niall trailing behind him.

“It was great!” Evan said beaming at him. “I’ve a s-surprise for you.”

“Do you now?” Louis said as they entered the living room. “And what kind of surprise is it?” he said raising an eyebrow. 

“You need to close your e-eyes first!”Evan giggled as Louis put him down.

“Right now?” Louis asked.

“Yesss!! Close your e-eyes, daddy!” Evan said as he looked behind him.

“Fineee. If I _must_.” Louis sighed dramatically as he placed his hands over his eyes. “There.”

“No p-peaking!” Evan shouted as he ran towards the hallway. “You can b-bring it in now u-uncle

Niall!”

“On my way!” Louis heard Niall’s voice as he waited in the room with hands covering his eyes. He did want to take a peek once or twice but knowing that Evan just wouldn’t have it if he found out, Louis stopped himself.

After some rustling and shuffling Evan finally walked over to Louis and tugged on his sweats.

“You can open t-them now, daddy.” 

Louis finally removed his hands from his eyes and he couldn’t help but let out a gasp as he saw what was in front of him.

Niall and Evan had set up the center of the room with some balloons and strings with small drawings of him and Evan scattered all over their small tea table. In the middle of the tea table there stood a medium cardboard box crafted to look like a park with small trees made out of clay and sticks and grass made out of green paper and a small pond made out of blue ones. He could tell that the sky was colored by Evan himself. And in the middle there stood a man with a small boy over his shoulder, pointing at the pond that had some ducks in it. The man was pointing at the ducks as the little boy held him tight around his neck, smiling big. And on top of all of it there was a small banner with the words “Best Dad Ever!!” written in a clumsy handwriting, with red and blue dots all around it. Louis barely noticed when a small teardrop had made its way onto his cheeks as he looked at everything in awe.

 

“H-happy Father’s Day, daddy,” Evan whispered as he hugged his legs tightly. “I l-love you.”

Louis let out another sob as he placed a hand over his mouth.

He crouched down to be on level with Evan and just looked at his little boy with tears staining his cheeks. The love and pride he felt in his chest hit him in waves over and over, making him smile and cry at the same time. Was this what fatherhood suppose to feel like? If so, then would he ever get used to feeling this? 

Louis didn’t know. And Louis didn’t care at the moment as he looked at his little boy who looked at him with a small smile.

“And I love _you,_ darling. More than everything else in this entire world,” Louis whispered softly as he pulled Evan to his chest and buried his face in his hair. Evan hugged him back just as tightly, as Louis tried to breathe him in, tried to take in all the emotions he was feeling inside.

Louis looked over to Niall to see the man smiling and Louis gave him a smile in return. He gave Evan one last squeeze inside his arms before pulling away and holding him at arms length.

“Thank you so much, darling,” He said, letting out a small chuckle. 

“You li-like it?” Evan asked him looking all hopeful.

“I love it! All this..it’s beautiful!” Louis said as he again looked over towards the table.

“Then st-stop crying,” Evan said as his small hands came up to wipe away the tear stains on Louis’ cheeks and Louis let out a chuckle again. 

“Done. No more tears,” Louis said, ruffling Evan’s hair as he looked over at Niall.

“I am assuming you had your hand in this?” He asked him with a smile.

“Me? Ohh no mate, I just blew up these balloons and brought all this in. The little fella already had all the rest made,” Niall replied.

“Really?” Louis looked back at Evan. “You made these all by yourself?” he asked in wonder.

“No! N-not all of them.” Evan said, shaking his head with a smile. “I had help.”

“And who helped you?” Louis asked again.

“Mr. S-Styles. He h-helped with the b-box. And and…with m-making us and duckies. And t-the trees.” 

Louis didn't know what to say to that. Harry helped Evan make all this? How nice could one person get?

“Harry helped ya with all this? That's bloody amazing! Nice lad that one,” Niall said as he looked at the box. “Speaking of, who's this here?” Niall said pointing as he pointed at something in the box. 

“T-thats Mr. Styles! I m-made that!” Evan beamed as Louis looked over to the box again.

There in the middle of the paper pond, was a small Harry-like clay doll, sitting on top of one of the larger ducks while waving at small Louis and Evan.

“W-why did you put Harry in there, champ?” Louis asked slowly as he looked at Evan and his boy just smiled.

“Because Mr. S-Style helped! A-and and…” Evan stopped to ponder a bit before speaking up again, “He l-likes duckies! I like duckies too! I like h-him.” He finished.

Louis was left speechless once again. Evan had never warmed up to someone this fast before. But with Harry, Evan moved so fast. Talking about the man from time to time and actually managing to hold a conversation with him without stumbling too much. And now this. Louis didn't know what to say.

“Well that settles it, then.” Niall piped up from the side, breaking Louis's trance. “Looks like we owe a thanks to curly. What ya say Lou?”

“Yeah, I think we do.” Louis said nodding. They do owe him a thank you. After all Harry did for Evan, in the school, at the park and now this. He deserved a proper thanks. From all of them. “But how do we thank him?” He asked.

“I’ve an idea!” Niall came over and plopped himself on the floor beside Louis and Evan. “We’re having a Sunday brunch ‘ere this week, yeah? Why don't we just invite ‘em over?” 

Inviting Harry over for lunch. Okay. Louis could work with that. Probably.

“That's.. A good idea, I think.” He says as he thinks it over again.

“Of course it is!” Niall states. “What’ca say champ? Want Mr. Styles to join us for lunch this week?” Niall said as he ruffled Evan’s hair with his hand causing the boy to giggle.

“Yes!!” Evan said excitedly as he looked at them both.

“Okay, that settles it then. We are having Harry over this Sunday for lunch.” Louis said as he got up from the floor. “Now, can we go out? I am starving!”

 

And that was that.

They were having Harry over this Sunday.

Good.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may seem a bit boring but ohh well. Hope you liked it! W ho else is excited for chapter 4???! I AM!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I Will be updating every Monday! please give this new writer life by giving kudos and if you can kindly [reblog](http://thesexyasswoman.tumblr.com/post/160481972988/building-castles-in-the-sky-by-sam-white-fandom) this fic post, i'll love you forever!!  
> come and say hi to me on [tumblr!](http://thesexyasswoman.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'd like to apologize for the late update. The past week was wild for me. I was honestly hoping to update this chapter early but I had to rewrite the whole thing again because somehow the whole bloody chapter disappeared from my laptop. 
> 
> So yeah, college life sucks and I stumbled a bit. Hopefully there won't be any delays in the future. 
> 
> Again a special thanks goes to [@suddenclarityharry](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/) for betaing this. She Is amazing go check her out people!

**  Chapter Four  **

 

Louis was going through an internal crisis.

 

 An internal crisis named _Harry fucking Styles._  
  
Harry Styles had hit him like a wrecking ball and now Louis’ thoughts were a scattered mess. After their day in the park, all Louis could even think about was Harry. It didn’t really help seeing his face almost every day. Because Harry was just, _Harry._ With his over the top smile and his fucking curls and dimples, Louis didn’t know what to with himself. The father's day gift just made everything worse. If this was his situation now, he couldn’t imagine what he would do when Harry was in his fucking house!  

Louis bloody knew what was happening to him.  
  
He knew the looks that Harry gave him; he knew the way he felt every time Harry so much as touched him. He knew what this was; he knew where this was going. But the one thing he didn’t know was how he was supposed to deal with it.  
  
If Harry was someone he met elsewhere, this would've been a completely different story. But Harry was Evan’s _teacher_ for goodness sake. You should _not_ feel attracted to your son’s teacher. That’s not how things should work. Louis couldn’t even think of the consequences that he would have to face if this attraction of his got out of hand. Things could get messy, he knew that.  

And Louis had decided to stay away. But considering that he was supposed to invite Harry over this Sunday, things weren't really going according to his plans.

So yeah, it was becoming a problem.  

 

*******

 

Louis drove to Evan's school on Friday with his scattered nerves. He needed to invite Harry for the Sunday brunch.

 Evan ran up to him as soon as he entered the classroom. He crouched down to give his boy a hug and saw Harry already walking over to them with his hands behind his back.

 “Hey, Louis.” The man smiled as soon as Louis stood up and Louis' legs were already half jelly.

 Harry wore a maroon shirt today that had small white polka dots all over. His hair was free of bandannas and he looked like a mixture of sexy and adorable at the same time. It even hurt looking at him.

“Hi Harry,” Louis let out. “How are you?”

 “I'm doing great.” Harry beamed at him. “You.” Harry said sounding breathless for a moment, “You look great. How are you?” He finished with a flush high on his neck.

 Louis was rendered speechless.

 “Daddy is d-doing great t-too!” Evan piped up from beside Louis, making him jump a little. “We w-want to a-ask you s-something, d-dont we, daddy?” He beamed up at them both.

 “Really?” Harry said looking genuinely surprised now.

 “As it turns out, we do,” Louis said, letting out an embarrassing chuckle before looking at Harry. “I- I mean _we,_ were wondering if you were free this Sunday.” He paused before continuing again. “We have this uhh brunch thingy, every month, on Sundays and I-I mean _we,_ were wondering if you'd like to come over? Like, with all the things you did for Evan, for _us,_ we uhh, would really like to tha-”

 “Okay, but do _you_ want me to come over, Louis?” Harry cut Louis off looking him directly in the eye, with a small smile playing on his lips.

 And Louis _knew._ He knew what Harry was really asking. What Harry really meant.

 “Yeah, I..I'd really like that.” The words were out even before he could grasp them. And with increasing terror Louis realized that he meant what he said.

 But the smile that Harry gave right after?

 That made Louis feel like it might just be worth it.

 

********

 

Get together Sundays were always messy.

 Even though they called it a “Sunday Brunch”, it always turned into a Sunday lunch because Louis and his family were a routine mess. _Maybe late but never early,_ was their motto.

 So brunch meant lunch, which also meant the kitchen was under complete chaos and the house was a freakin’ mess which Louis never bothered to clean because, well, it was _family!_

 But today was a different story.

 Well, not that different because they were still as late as ever and Louis still didn't bother to clean the house until now but what mattered was that Louis was _trying._ The whole family was _trying._

 

Louis was actually working around the house, picking up all the things that were scattered on the floor -with Evan by his side of course- while Niall tried his best to dust things off and Liam who was in the kitchen helping Jay and the twins (Daisy and Phoebe) with “brunch”. It was going, well.

  _At least Harry wasn't here yet_ , Louis thought as he pulled up another toy dinosaur from under the couch which made him raise an eyebrow in Evan’s direction. The boy just gave him a sheepish smile in return while he took it from Louis' hand and quickly ran to put it back where it came from.

 Louis’ pace increased as the radio played some upbeat music, occasionally tapping his feet with Evan by his side. It wasn't until the radio burst with a familiar tune that a wide grin spread over his entire face, Evan letting out a pleased shriek beside him.

 It was their song.

 And sue Louis if he was going to perform it out.It was their _jam!_

 He walked to the center of the room while the intro music filed the house, Evan right behind him, and it wasn't long until both of them let out a loud “ _HEY EYYYYY!!!”_ as the song took a kick start.

  _“Open up your eyes, shut your mouth and see_  
_That I'm still the only one who's been in love with me_  
_I'm just happy getting you stuck in between my teeth_ _  
And there's nothing I can do about it,”_ Louis belted out as he shook his head to the beat and pointed at Evan who giggled aloud and dropped on the floor with Louis right along with him.

  _“Broke a finger knocking on your bedroom door_  
_I got splinters in my knuckles crawling 'cross the floor_ _  
_ _Couldn't take you home to mother in a skirt that SHORT,”_ he dramatically screeched out as he bumped his head with Evan and both of them let out a loud _“But I think that's what I like about it!!”_ mirroring each other's manic grins.

 He could hear Niall let out a _“_ there they go again _”_ as him and Evan jumped around the room going _“she's an angel!!! OUU OHH UHH!”_

Both of them twirled and danced, forgetting they were actually doing something just before this. But Louis's wouldn't have it any other way. Evan was right along with him, screaming on the right parts and belting out lyrics like a pro, his stuttering seeming to vanish for a moment, an Louis loved it. Loved it when it was like this. When his little boy was happy.

 It wasn't long until the song came to an end and Louis found himself with Evan held high on his arms as Louis sang _“My-my-my-my only angeeelllllll”_ right at his face. Evan let out a delighted giggle as he tried to do one last _“ouu ohh uhhh”_ and both of them burst out laughing as the song finally ended.

 “Children the both of you,” Niall said loudly from the other room, making them both break out in a laugh again. 

 It was the loud clapping that made both of them look towards the door, only to find an ecstatic Harry standing there, in all black, with a grin that could match their own, clapping joyfully. And he was wearing a hat.

 Well shit.

 “Marvelous performance! Ten out of ten, I must say!” Harry said as he walked inside the room.

Evan just let out a giggle as he wrapped himself in Louis' arms as Louis stood frozen while his face burned.

 “H-hello, Mr. Styles,” he let out between his giggles.

 “Hello, Evan,” Harry said as he let out another chuckle before looking at Louis. “Hi. Sorry for walking in like that. The main door was wide open so..” He trailed off looking sheepish.

 “Hi, Harry,” Louis finally let out. He was sure his face was now crimson red. Louis was surprised he even managed to get out a word.

Harry just watched him make a complete fool of himself. _Great!_

He would like to hide inside a bathroom now, thank you very much.  

 “Hi!” Harry said again as he let out a bright smile. “So,” he said, pausing as he looked at Evan who was still inside Louis' arms, now a little straighter as he looked at Harry with a shy smile. “Really liked the duet there. So, what you say? Once more?” He finished with a grin.

 Louis and Evan both blushed at that.

 “Ohh, you'll see more of those. Just stick around.” Niall spoke up as he finally walked into the room. “All they ever do is dance around the house. And make a mess while they’re at it,” he said, eyeing the mess of clothes on the side of the room with a smirk. 

 “We do _not!”_ Louis said looking offended. “Tell him champ!” He looked at Evan for help.

 “Yes!” Evan nodded solemnly. “We do _not.”_ He said in a serious tone.

 “Really?” Niall said, rising an eyebrow at both of them. “Then what was all this just now?”

 “We just got _distracted._ ” Louis shrugged as Evan nodded along.

 “Yes.... _Desfractud_ ,” he said after pondering a bit. All of them let out a laugh.

 “It’s distracted, baby,” Louis said with a smile as he ruffled Evan's hair.

 “Des-tra-trac-tid?” Evan said, looking at him for approval.

 “Much better,” Louis said with a proud smile. “Now off you go to grandma. See if the food is ready,” he said, putting Evan down and the boy ran towards the kitchen while screaming out, _“OH-OHH-OHH-ONLYY Angeeellll.”_

 “Bundle of energy that one,” Niall said, letting out a sigh. “Just like ya, Tommo.”

 “Well, he is _my_ son after all,” Louis replied with a grin before turning to Harry. “Sorry you had to see all that..and all _this_ ,” he said, looking at the pile of clothes. “I'd like to say that it isn't always like this but, that would be a total lie,” he said, grimacing.

 “It's fine, Louis. I didn't mind. My house is kind of the same. Well, minus the toys & cloths, of course,” Harry said with a smile.

“I'll just take these away for now,” Louis said as he walked over to pick up the clothes. “Make yourself at home?”

 “Is there anything I can help with? I'll get bored sitting here alone anyway,” Harry said, looking around the place.

 “Glad you asked, mate!” Niall said as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. “Tell me, you good with cooking?”

 “Yeah! I love cooking!” Harry said, beaming from ear to ear.

 “Great! I know just where to put you then! Come along!” Niall said as he pulled Harry away.

 “You know I used to be a bake-” Harry's voice faded as he and Niall walked out of the room to the kitchen. And Louis let out a sigh.

 Harry just got there and Louis had already managed to embarrass himself _twice_. He needed to get ahold of himself.

 It wasn't until he picked up all the clothes that Niall's words sunk in.

 Ohh no. _Nonononono_.

 The kitchen. Harry was going to be in the kitchen. More importantly, Harry was going to be in the kitchen, _alone_ , with _Jay._ And the twins. 

 Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. _Only Angel_..I just couldn't help it,okay? This song has been my jam since the album came out and I just HAD to use it!
> 
> Hope y'all liked it! The chapter was short but I'll make it up to you in the next one, I promise. I've got big plans! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And i am late again...  
> i am just going stop giving you all a date now. I will update weekly so if this fic isn't undated again by seven days, feel free to come ad shout at me. I deserve it! :3  
> I'd like to thank the wonderful [@suddenclarityharry](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/) for betaing this for me. Or else i would've been doomed and this fic would've never happened.
> 
>  
> 
> BUT WAIT!
> 
> i normally do not suggest songs to go with a chapter but i was listening to [Hypnotized by Coldplay'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXmTEyq5nXc) on repeat as i wrote this so you might wanna give that a try to set the mood. Happy reading! xx

**Chapter Five**

 

 

The thing was, Jay knew Louis' type.

She knew what he liked and what he didn't. And Louis was sure that the second her eyes landed Harry, she would just know.  

He thought that he would introduce Harry to her over dinner, with everyone else present in the room. But with Harry in the kitchen, his mum would surely ask ten thousand questions and the twins wouldn’t hold back either.

 

What if she started telling childhood stories?.

Yeah no, Louis was not going in there. Not now. _Later._

So Louis steered clear of the kitchen, instead cleaning up his and Evan’s mess around the house and helping Niall dust. Liam came to join them after a while and when he retorted how well Harry & Jay had hit it off, Louis just wanted to die.

“He is even baking _cookies!”_ Liam all but gloated.  

Great.

 

********

 

It's not like Louis could avoid the kitchen forever.

If he could, he would definitely do as much. But the house was now clean and he didn’t have anything else to do. Not to mention that he also hadn't seen Evan after the boy ran towards the kitchen earlier. So he needed to check. And also see if his mum needed any help, which he doubted she did.  

Jay was probably done talking about his childhood embarrassments by now, or he hoped she had.

Louis walked into the kitchen to see Jay chattering away as she took out the chicken from the oven with Harry working behind the counter and Evan sitting right beside him.

“-And the first time Lottie did makeup on him, my _god_ it was a sight to see! With ruby red lipstick and eyeliner -oh I think I have the picture som-”

“Okay I think Harry has heard enough about my _glorious_ childhood!” Louis said announcing his presence in the room.  

“Ohh but we just started!” Jay exclaimed with a chuckle.

 

“Yes! I haven't even heard anything yet,” Harry replied causing Louis to give him a look. “Okay maybe I heard a _little,_ ” he smiled.

“ _A little_ is enough for now. So, how is the _brunch_ going?” Louis asked in return.

“Well, considering that we are preparing for _lunch_ , it's going quite well. The _brunch_ plan was an epic fail,” Harry replied seriously as he made some kind of batter.  

“Well then we are right on track!” Louis grinned. “Can I be of any help? Where are Daisy and Phobe?”

“They are in the back yard, setting up the table. And yes, darling, can you come and taste this soup for me?” Jay said waving him over.

“Sure,” Louis said as he walked over.  

The smell of chicken and vegetables filled his nostrils as he took a spoonful, reminding him of his early childhood.

“He's a keeper you know,” Jay said softly as she stirred the soup with a spoon.

“I can tell,” She smiles. “You like him, don't you?”

“I-” Louis trailed off as he turned to look towards Harry, only to find him with Evan in his arms who held a cookie cutter in his tiny little hand.

“And what shape is that?” Harry asked as he held Evan with both of his hands as the little boy pressed the cookie cutter on the dough.

“It’s a di-dinosaur?” Evan questioned, pausing his movements.

“That's correct! Now, remember to press it hard,” Harry said as he gestured to the cutter in Evan’s hand. “We ready?”

_“Yes!!”_ Evan shouted before pressing down the cutter and both of them let out a delighted laugh.

“I think I do.” Louis whispered softly as he watched them both with a strange feeling in his chest; rising with each breath he took.  

“Well, good,” Jay whispered as she hugged him to her side. “Because I like him too, and I am sure Evan does as well. Just look at them.”

 

Louis did look. He looked at his son, laughing delightedly in the arms of a man who was beginning to become more and more special as the days passed.

Louis stood there for a long time, just looking.

 

********

 

The lunch went smoothly.

The table in the backyard was filled with laughter and delicious food made by Jay and Harry. They filled their plates with food as everyone went on about their week, giving updates of their lives and telling stories.  

And in the middle of the chaos that Louis called family, Harry seemed to fit right in.  

He laughed along with the others like a child, made jokes like a forty year old dad, told stories that had everyone in a hysteric mess and just charmed his way into everyone's heart.  

Louis could see why his little boy was so infatuated with the man. Harry spoke to you like you were the only person that mattered, giving you his undivided attention. And he was just so, _soothing._ There was not a person in this world that could feel awkward around Harry. He was caring, calming and so very genuine that he felt ethereal. Harry _was_ ethereal. And Louis was bloody mesmerized by him.

 

********

 

Their get-together lasted till evening, and when Harry was asked to stay until then, he obliged happily.

So evening came with tea and cookies baked by Harry and Evan, which Evan was really proud of and which Harry gushed about for at least five minutes before letting anyone touch them.  

It wasn't until the sun started to set that everyone started to leave. First it was Niall, followed by Liam. And as Jay and the girls were keeping Evan occupied, Louis decided to clean up the cups and plates.

“I'll help,” Harry said as he grabbed some plates himself and Louis shook his head.

“No, Harry. You already did so much. Go sit down, this won't take much longer.”  

“I know, Louis, but I want to,” Harry said looking at his feet with a smile playing on his lips, “Let me, _please,”_ he finished.

 

“Okay.” Louis finally breathed out.

And they walked towards the kitchen together.

 

********

 

As the evening light filled the kitchen with a golden glow, Louis and Harry worked in silence. It wasn't the silence that made the air feel heavy, it was the silence that was _comfortable_ , in a way.

While Louis knew that both of them had a million things they needed to talk about, it still felt like they didn't at the same time.

“So,” Harry finally spoke up as he took a plate from Louis' hand to dry. “Evan seemed more uhh, comfortable today, “he finished.

“Yeah,it- uh, he is always comfortable around family and the people he knows,” Louis said as he looked out of the window, “He just needs a little time to get used to new things.”  

 

“I can see that.” Harry gives a smile of his own. “I liked seeing him happy. I can tell that, uh-” he stopped to let out a breath, “I can tell that he makes you happy. That seeing him happy makes _you_ happy.”  

“It does, yeah,” Louis replied softly as he felt a soft breeze rushing into the room, “Nothing compares to the smile on my boy’s face,” He said with a smile of his own. “I'd do anything for it.”  

Harry just stared at him in return. Without a word he stared as the golden rays of the setting sun filled the room and something about that look made Louis want to do the impossible, without even knowing what impossible exactly was.

So Louis just stared at him in return, hoping that it would be enough for now. Until he felt the soft press of a hand on his own over the sink. He looked down to see Harry's hand over his, warm under the cold water that poured from the tap.  

The strange part was that it didn't feel wrong this time.

Harry's hand was over his like it belonged there. Like they belonged there in this small kitchen as the sunlight washed over them from the window. And Louis wasn't hit with any electricity or fireworks. He was hit with the feeling of belonging. And the feeling of home.

Louis watched mesmerized as their fingers intertwined under the soft pressure of the water. And he watched how they seemed to fit together perfectly.

He looked up to find Harry already looking at him with something he couldn’t recognize, his brown hair turned golden because of the sun. The sun made Harry glow. His eyes turned into a golden shade of green and Louis felt hypnotized.  

“And I'd do anything for _you_ ,” Harry whispered as he looked him right in the eye. And the whole world seemed to stop spinning for a moment.

As Harry took small steps towards him, decreasing their distance and stopping only inches away from him, Louis felt the time go slow and the air around him go thin. Because, god, suddenly it felt so hard to breathe.

“Only if you'd let me,” Harry whispered against his ear before dropping a lingering kiss on Louis' cheek.

Louis felt Harry's heartbeat on his lips. As they pressed softly down his cheek Louis felt it, beating in a wild rhythm, just like his very own. Or maybe it was just his own. Or maybe it was both of theirs together. The wild thumping rhythm filled his ears and his senses, and maybe it filled the whole room too. Louis didn't know anymore.

He didnt know how long they stood there. Maybe it was hours, or maybe it was just for a minute. But suddenly the feeling was gone. As were Harry's lips. And Louis looked at the man in front of him with the lonely thump of his heart, feeling dazed.

Harry just gave him a shy smile in return. Making Louis feel breathless all over again.

“You make me want to do the impossible, Louis Tomlinson. And I don't even know what impossible is yet,” Harry said letting out a chuckle, leaving Louis in shock.

“I should get going now though, it's getting late,” he spoke again before stepping away from Louis.  “Thank you for inviting me today. I- I really had fun. You have a really lovely family.”  

Suddenly Louis realized that they were no longer holding hands anymore. There was now just his own hand under the running tap; alone and cold. And with an aching feeling Louis realized that he didn't want to feel alone and cold anymore.  

“Harry?” He said softly as he finally looked up from his hand.

“Yeah, Louis?”

“Thank you,” Louis whispered, smiling, and Harry let out a smile of his own.

It felt like a promise.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEY! did i make you happy? Hope i made you happy!  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! I am kind of on time this time so I am happy! Hope you all like this chapter! xx

**Chapter Six**

 

The days that came after were brighter in a sense.

It wasn't as if his days were worse before; he was doing just fine. But now, Louis felt that somehow, his days were better. (1.his 2. Not needed)

Better came in the form messages that started off with a “ _ good morning Lou xx”  _ and ended with a “ _ good night Lou. Sweet dreams xx” _

Better came in the form of dimpled smiles and sparkling eyes and knock knock jokes that were stupid yet endearing at the same time.

Better came in the form of lingering touches and sudden texts saying  _ “you are looking beautiful today.” _

 

Better came in the form of  _ Harry Styles. _

 

And then, there was  _ Evan _ . Evan, who would talk for hours and hours about what  _ Mr. Styles  _ said in glee. 

 

Evan, who would suddenly start eating more greens because  _ Mr Styles said it made hair go more curly and he wanted curly hair!  _

Evan, who would be found sitting on Harry's lap whenever Louis got in late to pick him up.

Evan, who started to stutter less and less as the days passed while talking to Harry.

So yes, Louis did feel that everything was better. 

He wanted to keep it that way. 

********

“Did you pack your Crayons?” Louis shouted as he packed Evan's lunch from their kitchen. Evan had arts and crafts today and Louis wanted to make sure that he didn't forget anything like last time. 

“Yes!” Evan’s voice boomed back from the living room. Louis was sure that he was jumping on their couch while watching something on telly.

How his kid managed to have this much energy at seven in the morning was beyond Louis' understanding. 

“Safety scissors?”

“Yes!!”

“Color papers?”

*Yesss, daaaadd!!!”

“Your pencil se-”

“I packed  _ e-everything,  _ daddy.” Evan said as he bundled into the kitchen with a grin. “Can we go now?” He pleaded as he jumped around the room. 

“Yes, we can!” Louis said as he placed the lunchbox inside Evan’s bag.  After that, they set off.

Since he would be heading straight to his office after this, Louis was dressed formally today with a royal Navy suit that hugged his curves perfectly and a black shirt underneath. His loafers were black leather as was his watch. He even wore his glasses to complete the professional look he was going for.

There was an important meeting he needed to attend and he wanted to head in early to prepare. His hair was styled in a quiff and it was safe to say that Louis was in his most polished look ever to drive Evan to his school.

“You look nice in s-suits,” Evan said as Louis drove them towards the kindergarten. “You should a-lways wear  _ suits,”  _ He said nodding in approval, causing Louis to let out a chuckle. 

“I'll see what I can do, champ,” He replied with a smile. “Speaking of, I think we should get you a new pair, ay?” 

“But I a-already have  _ three,”  _ Evan said holding up three fingers. 

“Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt to get a new pair. And besides, I think you have outgrown your old suits. You're a big boy now.” Louis spoke proudly as he glanced at Evan. His boy was growing up so fast. It was surreal.

“That's true,” Evan agreed before his face broke into an excited grin, “C-can I get one like y-yours?” he asked as he bounced in his seat.

“Of course you can, champ,” Louis replied with a grin.

“A-and an ice cream?” Evan asked again in a hopeful voice. 

“I don't see why not.” Louis shrugged as he hid his smile.

“T-wo ice creams?”

“Let's not push our luck.”

And they both let out a giggle.

********

When Louis walked into the room to drop Evan off, the look on Harry's face was priceless. 

“Hey, Harry,” Louis said, giving the man a smile as Evan ran towards his friends to catch up. 

In return, all Harry did was stare. 

After a good ten seconds, the man finally managed to let out a strained hello and Louis almost burst out laughing. To say that Louis was pleased was an understatement. 

After saying goodbye to Evan and promising to pick him up after school was done, Louis walked out of the building with a skip in his step. 

He got into his car in time to see his phone lighting up with a text from Harry and when he opened it, he found only one word written in there.

**_Harry:_ ** _ Fuck.  _

Louis burst out laughing at that.

********

Louis' day had been going amazing so far. 

The meeting he had went really well for him and they were almost close to closing the deal. The clients were happy with the presentation he made and his boss was pleased as well. If he continued to work like this, he was sure that he would be able to bag a promotion this year. And the feeling was great. 

Not to mention the events that had occurred that morning also boosted his mood up to the top. 

All in all, it was a good day.

He was already ahead of his work so there was no point sticking around the office doing nothing. After his performance today, he was sure his boss wouldn't mind him clocking out a bit earlier than normal. 

So Louis packed his things and soon was ready to head out. It was when he got out of his room that the phone call came.

_ “Louis-” _

“Harry?” Louis answered as confusion colored his voice. “Is everyth-”

_ “It's-it’s Evan. You got to-” _

And Louis' heart stopped. 

********

Louis brought Evan home from the same hospital.

It was the same hospital where he got to hold his boy for the first time and after four long years, he was back for his boy again.

The hospital was a twenty minute drives from his office. Louis made it there in ten. 

As he walked through the front gate with his body shaking, he didn't even realize when the tears had started to spill down his cheeks. 

It wasn't until he finally found Harry standing in front of the emergency room that he let out a broken sob. 

Harry's eyes snapped towards the sound and within seconds he was right by Louis' side, holding him close while whispering  _ it'sokayit'sokayit'sokay. _

“Ev-Evan..wh-where is he?” He managed to let out before crumpling again.

“He’s alright now. They took him into the emergency room. He is alright,” Harry said as he tried to soothe Louis the best he could. 

But the tears didn't stop running. Evan was his everything.

Louis looked up into Harry's wild eyes with panic and fear clouding all over them. “How did this-what happened?” He asked again, his voice strained. 

“I— I don't really know Louis, I—” Harry paused to take a breath, “it was lunch break and the kids were playing outside I— I was in the room, Mrs Spencer was watching over the kids when suddenly I— I heard screaming and then Stacy came running to me saying some kid pu-pushed Evan down..” Harry spoke as he trembled himself. “I ran there as fast as I could. And when I got there I saw that he got hit on the head and he was ha-ving trouble brea-thing. Mrs. Spencer already called the ambulance by then so I stayed with him and held his hand until they got there and then followed the ambulance here. I called you as soon as I could.”

Hearing Harry speak, Louis let out another sob. What did he mean by Evan couldn't breathe? This, this has never happened before. What did he mean by that?!? 

What if he got pushed too hard? What if he hurt his lungs? What if—

No. Louis doesn't want to think about that.  _ No. _

Evan was fine. He was going to be fine. Louis just needed to wait until the doctor came **out.** He would be fine. 

But even thinking about his boy being in there alone and in pain just broke him. Evan was never good with new people. He didn't know anyone in that room. What if he was scared? What if he was crying? What if he was in pain? What if he needed something? What if he needed Louis?

Louis let out a whimper at that. He was supposed to be there for Evan. Always. He promised himself that he would be there. But now….

As Louis lost himself in his clouded thoughts again he felt a strong arm wrap around him, holding him still.

“It's alright. Stay with me, Louis.  _ Breathe.”  _ Harry whispered in his hair as he pulled him close, “that's It love. It's going to be okay. Just  _ breathe.” _

So Louis breathed. 

********

It wasn't long before the doctor came out of the room and Harry and Louis rushed towards him with questions clouding their vision.

“I am taking that you're Mr. Tomlinson?” The man in his forties asked Louis with a neutral face and all Louis could do was nod in return.

“Great. If you both would follow me please.” The man requested as he walked towards his office. Both of them followed the man in silence. 

“Well,” the man spoke as Harry and Louis both took a seat. “First of all, I'd like to say that there is nothing to worry about now. Evan is doing well. We gave him a sedative so he is sleeping for now.” 

Louis felt relief wash through his body as the doctor spoke. He felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted of off his shoulders and he again let out a whimper as he covered his tear-stained mouth. 

“The x-ray didn't show any sign of lung damage or any fractures and he just got a minor cut on his head from falling. The thing that was worrying was his sudden hit of asthma.” The doctor spoke again as he opened up a file. “The asthma has passed for now so you don't need to worry about that. Now, Mr. Tomlinson.” The doctor said turning to Louis. “Has this ever happened before? Evan having trouble breathing or speaking?” 

“N-no.” Louis replied immediately. “He never had trouble breathing before. Although, Evan he,” Louis paused, “He has a mild case of stuttering, especially in front of strangers and in crowds. Otherwise he is all good,  _ always.”  _

“Hmm. Well that seems to clear it up,” The doctor said, putting down the file. “Here is what I think happened. Your son was pressured into an unknown situation which caused him to have a panic attack. As you said, he had trouble talking to people he didn't know. I think that kind of event put him under pressure and his brain couldn't handle it. So he fell under a panic attack and thus the asthma occurred. Having trouble breathing is a normal thing when it comes to panic attacks. What we saw back there was Evan under immense stress and pressure which led to this problem,” The doctor finished. 

“I..what should we do?” Harry spoke up, breaking the silence.

“For now there isn't anything to worry about. He is completely healthy now and is free to go home whenever he wakes up. I am just going to give him some paracetamol in case he has fever. But if this breathing problem occurs again we might need to prescribe him a nebulizer. Just keep him on bed rest for two days and then come again after a week so that I can run a final check up on him,” The doctor said as he wrote down the medicine and handed it over to Harry.

“T-thank you.” Louis finally spoke up.

“No need to thank me, son.” The man replied smiling. “Just doing my job. You've got a brave kid. You can see him now.”

With that, they got out of the room. 

Both of them walked silently along the corridor. And when they finally entered the room Evan was in, Louis saw his boy sitting on his bed, flashing both of them a tired but blinding smile when he saw them walking.

Louis felt like crying all over again. 

He rushed towards his little world and took him in his arms, burying his face on Evans neck and finally letting out a sigh he had been holding for far too long. 

“How are you feeling, baby?” he asked in a soft voice as he held him close and Evan let out a giggle.

“G-good,” he said before letting Louis go and giving him another smile and pointing at his small arm, “look, d-daddy! They g-gave me a S-Spiderman sticker,” He said beaming at the bandage on his hand. 

Louis let out a watery chuckle. 

“They did.” He nodded as he ran a hand through Evan’s hair. “Ready to head home now?” 

Evan nodded eagerly before turning towards Harry. 

“Can M-Mr. Styles come too?” He asked with a pout on his face.

“Oh, I don't think he-”

“I'd love to come. If you don't mind.” Harry spoke up, giving Louis a smile and Evan let out a delighted squeal.

So the three of them started for home, with Harry picking up the medicine for Evan and Louis with Evan in his arms. They got into their car with Harry sitting on the backseat and they drove off. 

It wasn't until they were on the road that Evan spoke up again.

“You are s-still wearing the s-suit.” He remarked looking pleased. “I like you in a suit.” He spoke again before giving out a wide smile, making Louis shake his head fondly.

“So does Mr. Styles.” Evan whispered in between his giggles and Louis looked at the rearview mirror, only to find Harry already looking at him with a blush high on his cheeks but smiling nonetheless. 

Louis couldn't help but give out a soft smile himself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all like it??  
> Big plans for next chapter! Just stay with me :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes its a late update but still, here you go! Thanks to all those who actually stuck around to read and I apologize for being such a irresponsible writer. But the good news is, I AM ON VACATION NOW!! so more writing time for me! Yey!!
> 
> And also...we are just three chapters away from the end..let that sink in. (Sorry!)
> 
>  
> 
> Again id like to thank the wonderful [@suddenclarityharry](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/) for betaing this for me. Or else i would've been doomed and this fic would've never happened.

**Chapter Seven**

 

The drive home was filled with laughter.

Harry and Louis tried their best to make sure that Evan didn’t feel anxious about the incident that had happened today. They didn't want to make him feel pressured again so both of them avoided the topic completely and decided that it would be best to talk about it later when Evan felt more settled.

And it wasn't a hard job with Harry around. The man kept Evan entertained with jokes and so many weird conversation which even Louis himself found interesting. Time just flew.

They were home before they knew it and Harry was already there to pick Evan up.

“I got him, Lou.” He smiled at Louis before bending down to get Evan out of the car.

“And up we go!” Harry said and the boy let out a pleased little giggle.

They walked into the house as Evan went on about his favorite TV show with Harry being the attentive audience. Louis let out a smile at that before walking towards the kitchen. He needed to start on dinner. They were already running late and he was sure that none of them ate anything after lunch, especially Evan. There was no doubt in his mind that Evan was hungry by now. He needed to move fast.

It wasn't long before Harry walked into the room with Evan wrapped up in his arms.

“And what do you think you are doing?” Harry asked as he stopped in front of Louis with a stern look on his face.

“Starting dinner?” Louis found himself questioning.

“Ohh no. Not happening.” Harry retorted as he gently put Evan down on the counter and turned towards Louis with a serious look. “ _ You _ ” he said poking Louis' chest with his finger, “need to change. And also need a shower.” He finished with a nod. “In fact, both of you need a shower. A nice bubble bath even.” He moved along the counter to grab a knife and a board. “So run along both of you. I'll take care of dinner.”

“No. Harry, you've alrea-” Louis' protests were cut off by Harry as the man looked at him openly.

“I got this, Lou,” he said firmly while taking the pan out of Louis' hand. “Just go. I already know where everything is. It's fine.” He finished with a smile.

“Yes da-ddy let's go! I feel ic-icky.” Evan said as he scrunched up his nose adorably.

Louis didn't have a good argument after that.

 

********

 

Louis quickly turned the tub into a foamy wonderland. Seeing that, Evan let out a squeal of joy before dropping himself into the water and letting out pleased sigh.

“Feeling good, buddy?” Louis asked with a chuckle as he took off his suit and placed it on a hanger.

“Yesssss,” Evan said drawling out the s’es and sunk down a bit more.

It was mostly quiet in the bathroom besides the splash of water and the sound of Evan’s toys floating in the tub before Evan spoke up again.

“Today w-was weird.” He spoke thoughtfully and Louis' heart ached.

“An o-older boy p-pushed me d-down. T’s w-why I got this,” he said, pointing towards the thin red line on his forehead. “He w-was so r-rude.” He grumbled before continuing, “I t-tried to make h-him stop but he d-didn’t. T-then s-suddenly I c-couldnt b-breathe at  _ all! _ No a-air! T’was so s-scary! But Mr. Styles got to me r-real quick. He p-picked me up. I think I m-made him cry,” he said with a sad face. “I s-should tell him I am so-rry. I didn't me-mean to make him s-sad,” he finished with a pout.

“Ohh, baby.” Louis’ voice broke on the end as he sat down beside the tub, running a hand through Evan’s hair. “He wasn't sad. He was just worried about you, that's all,” he said, dropping a kiss on Evan’s hair as he pulled him towards his chest.

“Did I m-make you sad, too?” Evan asked while looking at Louis with his big blue eyes and for the hundredth time of the day, Louis felt his heart ache with the love he had for his little boy.

“No, baby.” Louis spoke softly as he kept running a hand through Evan’s hair. “Daddy was worried about you, too. Not sad. Just worried. But, everything is fine now, yeah? You are okay _. We _ are okay.” He said trying to even out his breaths and hold back the tears.

“I love you, daddy,” Evan said as he wrapped his arms around Louis and Louis finally started to feel settled.

“I love you more.”

 

********

 

The smell of curry hit Louis' nostrils as soon as he was out of the bathroom.  _ Fuck that smelt good. _ He didn't know he was this hungry.

There was no sign of Evan in the room, meaning the boy was already downstairs doing whatever with Harry.

_ Harry. _ Who was with Louis all day, from the hospital to his house, he was right there to calm him down. 

Harry, who had been nothing but kind and loving and caring towards them from the day they met him.

Harry, who was in his kitchen at this very moment making dinner for them. 

Louis still couldn't get his mind wrapped around it.

He put on a plain white T and some joggers before stumbling downstairs towards the kitchen. He could hear the faint voices of the other two coming from the room, mixed with the smell of food. Louis felt like he could eat a truck.

He walked into the room to see them setting up the table. With Evan placing the napkins and Harry fixing the plates as both of them hummed together to a song that played on the radio. And when Harry looked up at him and let out a delighted smile going  _ “look! Daddy's here!”, _ all of it went straight to Louis's heart.

Because once again, Harry looked like he belonged here.

He looked like he belonged in this too big kitchen in a weird green apron and a happy smile. He looked like he belonged in here, with Louis and Evan. In their home.

It looked so natural. Harry laughing with Evan, Harry making dinner for them, Harry smiling up at Louis with his jade green eyes. 

It all felt so natural.

Louis felt his heart fill with something he never felt before, and all of it was caused by the man that stood in front of him. It made Louis breathless.

“Dinner’s ready, Lou!” And as Harry let out a bright smile again, with an aching feeling, Louis realized that he wouldn't mind staying breathless like this forever.

 

****

 

After dinner, Louis insisted on cleaning up, forcing Harry to move to the living room with Evan. Harry being Harry, protested all the while but caved under Louis' stern look.

After tidying up the kitchen, Louis decided to ring Jay. With all the excitement, he actually forgot to inform his mum about what had happened. Boy, he was going to be in for it when she heard about it.

Just as Louis thought, Jay practically screamed at him and demanded to know why he hadn't called her sooner the second the word ‘accident’ was out of Louis’ mouth. Louis tried his best to calm her down, explaining the situation. She sounded very pleased to know that Harry was there to help him. She was even more pleased when Louis slipped and said that Harry was in his house. The conversion lasted for about fifteen minutes with her promising that she’d be dropping by first thing in the morning before ending the call. His mum was worrywart. Louis didn't blame her.

He walked back to the living room to find Harry and Evan under a blanket, watching  _ Shrek. _

Noticing Louis' presence, Evan beckoned him over with his hand.

“Come and see, da-ddy! It's  _ Donkey!” _ He said joyously without moving his eyes from the screen.

“I'm sorry, this one insisted on the blanket,” Harry said apologetically when Louis got to the couch.

Louis let out a fond smile at that, “It’s fine, Harry. This one can be really persistent.” he said ruffling Evan’s hair, making the boy giggle.

“What can I say, I am a weak man,” Harry said grinning. “Sit?”

“Yes, sir!” Louis mock saluted before plopping himself beside Evan. And they watched Shrek together.

It wasn't long before Evan was asleep, with his head resting on Harry's shoulder and Louis stared at them fondly. It was peaceful and fascinating. He had never seen Evan warm up to someone this fast and he was glad that it was someone like Harry. Harry took care of Evan. Louis could see it.

He looked up to find Harry already staring at him, the soft light of the TV illuminating his silhouette. And time just slowed down.

“I should put him to bed,” Louis whispered, breaking the moment as he tried to calm his wild heart.

“Yeah,” Harry said with a strained voice before gently moving the blanket.

Louis gently picked Evan up from the couch and took him to his room quietly. After tucking him in, he placed a soft kiss on his son's forehead.

“Sleep tight, champ,” Louis whispered after looking at him for a minute before walking out of the room.

It wasn't until he reached the living room he realized that he was now alone, in his house, with Harry.

_ Shit. _

Harry was already standing when Louis came back, awkwardly rocking back and forth on his heels.

“I should,” he stopped to clear his throat, “I should get going. It's getting late.” He said, running a hand through his hair.

“I—” Louis felt his face ablaze as he tried to form his words, “Y-you could stay...tonight,” he mumbled slowly and watched Harry's face go soft.

Harry looked at him for a minute before gently shaking his head with a smile.

“It's fine, Lou. My house isn't that far. I can go home,” he said as he walked forward.

“Bu—”

“It's fine.” Harry insisted. “It's been a long day. You need to rest, yeah?”

Louis didn't know what to say to that.

They walked towards the front door in silence with Louis' heart beating loudly in his chest.

As Harry opened the front door, Louis' hand flew out to grab Harry's without thinking. And they stood there holding each other's hand in the hallway.

“Harry, I—” Louis tried to force something, anything out of his mouth that would make sense. He needed to say something. He just needed to.

“Thank you.” Was all that came out.

Harry looked at him with something in his eyes that Louis couldn't quite place before giving out a smile.

“No,” he said as he took a step back towards Louis, keeping his eyes locked with Louis’ as he spoke. “Thank  _ you.” _ He whispered inches away from Louis’ face.

And then without any warning, he placed his lips on Louis'.

Louis felt like he was on fire. He felt like he was lit and everything burned around them. Suddenly it was all too hot and Louis brain just chanted _ moremoremoremore _ . Harry's lips were soft as they pressed up against his and Louis swore that kissing someone had never felt like this before. 

Harry took Louis by surprise and now, all Louis could feel was the burn of Harry's soft lips on his and he didn't know if he would ever recover from this. 

He didn't want to recover from this.

The kiss ended as soon as it started. And Louis already missed the sensation of Harry's lips on his own.

Louis felt dazed.

“You are  _ mesmerizing _ , you know that?” Harry whispered as he pressed his lips to Louis’ again before giving him a peck. “And addicting...so so  _ addicting.” _ He smiled.

“I—”

“Shush!” Harry said stopping him. “I  _ know _ .” Harry said looking at him with a soft glint in his eyes. “ Now. I should  _ really _ get going. So, good night, Lou,” he said as he finally turned to leave. And Louis stood beside the door in daze as he watched the man walk away.

"And Louis.” Harry stopped midway to look at him. “Wear suits more often will you?” He said with a smirk. “It  _ suits _ you.” He added with a wink

At that, Louis let out a laugh.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeyy!! Another on done! Three chapters to go! Hope you re enjoying this xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally! after a looong wait this chapter is updated! I am sorry to keep you all waiting. Hopefully this chapter will cheer you up!  
> now that i've said it...ONE MORE CHAPTER IS LEFT UNTIL THIS STORY IS DONE TF!! OHH GOD. I CAN'T EVEN...  
> this fic is coming to an end...*sobs*
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'd like to thank the wonderful [@suddenclarityharry](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/) for betaing this for me. Or else i would've been doomed and this fic would've never happened.

**Chapter Eight**

 

It wasn't long before autumn came knocking on their door.

September started with a light crisp in the air and ever so slowly, their small town was turning into a fiery orange wonderland. Louis could already smell the faint scent of pumpkin latte and burnt caramel even though Halloween was still a month away. It was his favourite month after all. So was Evan's.

The little boy just loved how the trees would turn all orange. Evan spent most of his free time either running in their back garden or running around the park, playing with the leaves that had fallen on the ground. And Louis enjoyed the pleased giggle his boy would let out from time to time when a leaf ended up falling on his head. Even though it was a sign that winter was coming, autumn felt warm. More than it had ever felt before.

And maybe it was because his life had slowly taken a turn too. He was still conscious. Still scared as to what might happen if he slipped. But every doubt he had always vanished whenever he would look at the curly haired man who had managed to build a spot in Louis' life without any warning.

Like autumn, Harry felt warm too. With his ridiculous jokes and endearing smiles and deep yet volcanic kisses, Harry was warm as ever. And Louis always felt wonderstruck every time he looked back to how his life was before meeting the man. Because now, everything before meeting him didn't make sense at all. The way Louis lived, Louis couldn't find any sense in it. And that thought alone scared him. Because if that was his life before, he wouldn't know what to do if he was suddenly pushed back there again. He couldn't even think about it.

Both him and Harry had decided to take everything slow. Evan was still Harry's student and both of them thought it was for the best if they thought about it after Evan finished kindergarten. So what they had was causal. With no label to categorize them.

But it didn't stop Harry from acting like a completely whipped brat.

Harry had become a constant member in their Sunday brunches. Cooking up a storm with Jay in the kitchen and laughing with the others while sipping wine. He would even be there on most week days, if not everyday. And with amusement Louis would see how perfectly Harry just fit in.

The floor to their house was no longer a mess of toys and dirty laundry. Instead, the toys were always in their places and Louis' clothes were always tidy. Most days the house would smell of freshly cooked meals instead of takeout and Louis' sorry attempts at cooking.

Most of their family time now consisted of a beaming, happy Harry and Louis wouldn't have it any other way.

It felt perfect.

 

********

 

“Daddyyyy!!!” Evan squealed as he ran up to Louis the minute he spotted him, his tiny feet creating a storm as he ran faster than ever.

“Woah there, tiger, slow down!” Louis chuckled as he picked up his boy in his arms, making Evan giggle once again before speaking up.

“I’ve-” he stopped to correct himself “ _we_ have s-something to t-tell you!” He said with a pleased grin. His stuttering had decreased as the days had passed and now, he could almost speak fluently around the other kids without freaking out. Louis was so proud of him.

“We?” Louis asked with a raised eyebrow, making Evan nod.

“Me and Mr. S-tyles!” He said as he waved Harry over with a smile. Turning towards Harry, Louis saw that the man was already looking at them as he talked with some other parents. Harry quickly finished talking with the parents that had gathered around him before making his way towards Louis with a smile.

“Hey, Lou,” He said giving him a grin. “Did this one already tell you what we are up to?” He asked as he gave Evan a suspicious look, making Evan cackle.

“No, I d-didnt!” Evan protested as he laughed and Harry gave a pleased nod.

“Good,” Harry said before turning to Louis. “We are having a _talent show!_ ” the man grinned as he spread his arms wide, making Evan let out another embarrassing laugh. Louis felt amused.

“It's gonna be so much _fun!”_ Harry continued with a glint in his eyes. “There will be costume contests, storytelling, arts, singing, kids will be dressed as _fairies_ Louis! _Fairies!_ And _princesses!_ And _princes!_ It's going to be _amazing!_ ” Harry said in a high pitched voice, making Louis let out a chuckle himself.

“You seem proper excited about this,” He stated as he gave Harry an amused smile.

“Of course I am! It’s an exciting _thing!_ I am one of the organizers of this! I have so much to _do!_ I'll have to help the kids,help set up a stage, help the parents, he-”

“Woah there, Styles! _Breathe!_ Never heard you talk _this_ fast,” Louis said with a snort, making Evan giggle out.

“I am just excited.” Harry replied with a sheepish grin, making Louis nod in understanding.

“I see that.” Louis replied with an amused grin painted on his face.“Talk at home?” he asked softly and watched Harry's face break into a beaming grin as he looked at Louis in awe. Louis still didn't get why Harry did that from time to time.

“Talk at home.” Harry nodded with a smile.

 

 ********  


 

“Sorry I'm late.” Harry said, entering through the door at nine that night. “We had to clear up the classroom and there were orders to make and papers to look at and i-”

“It's okay, Haz. No biggie,” Louis said with a smile as they walked towards the dining room. “Evan fell asleep. It was a lot of trouble putting him to bed since he didn't want to sleep before seeing you.” Louis spoke as he saw Harry's face fall. “It’s okay, Hazza.” Louis said assuring him. “It's better this way anyway. We can have a quiet dinner.”

“You didn't eat?” Harry questioned as he walked into the room to see that Louis had already set the table.

“Of course not. Told you I'd wait up, didn't I?” Louis said as he walked over to the table. “Come along now! I can't cook up fancy things like you do but hopefully pasta will be enough.”

To that Harry let out a sigh.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” he wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and pulled him close.

“I could ask the same thing.” Louis hummed softly as he bumped his forehead on Harry's chin, making the man let out a giggle. “Now, can we eat? I am sort of starving here.”

“Your wish is my command, good sir!” Harry replied with a smile.

 

********

 

Dinner was pleasant.

Harry spoke with glee about the talent show and what he had planned as Louis listened to him in amusement. He had never seen the man get this excited before. Harry looked like a child talking about his favorite TV show, with his hands flying everywhere as he explained various details. It was awfully endearing.

“Lou, you wouldn't mind letting Evan stay late after class with me would you? I'll bring him home myself. There's going to be rehearsals and stuff and I really want him to participate in it. Evan also want-”

“It’s fine, Harry. You don't need to ask me all this.” Louis replied with a chuckle. “ If Evan wants to stay, he can stay there as long as he wants. Besides, my boy writes some mean poetry! His poems will blow you away!” Louis said with a proud smirk on his face.

“Ohh, they already did,” Harry replied with a chuckle before reciting the poem Evan had written for him earlier this week.

_“Mr Styles has curly hair._

_His eyes look like green pears._

_He drinks coffee in a small mug._

_His smiles like a frog._

Went straight into my heart, that.” Harry said with a serious nod. “He is the new Shakespeare for sure.”

And they both let out a laugh.

 

********

 

Rehearsals day meant less Evan for Louis and more Evan for Harry. Which also meant more office work for Louis.

Louis would drop Evan off early in the morning and head straight to the office without a worry. Harry was there to take his boy home so Louis didn't need to fret about it in his head.

Evan looked excited about the talent show just as much as Harry, if not more. His everyday chattering now contained heaps of details about what went down in rehearsal that day and who did what. Even though the boy was proper excited, Louis could always spot a hint of nervousness in him. It was kind of clear to Louis that something was bugging him, but Louis decided not to push.

It wasn't until after a couple of days that Evan brought up the cause of his nervousness.

Both of them were lying about in their back garden, tired from the football match that just went down between them a minute ago. Harry had left early today, being busy as ever with the upcoming event, leaving the father and son to have some quality time together.

“Dad?” Evan mumbled as he stared at the sky.

“Yeah?” Louis replied as he cast a glance at him.

“A-about the t-talent show..” And Louis knew that tone. Evan was nervous. He had been for the past couple of days, but now as Louis looked at him, he could clearly see how bad it was.

Evan was lying there as he bit his lip hard, trying his best to let out the words he needed to speak. He would always get like that when he was nervous. And it kind of broke Louis every time he saw him like that.

“Hey, buddy. It's okay. What's on your mind?” Louis asked softly as he slid closer to him. And Evan clung to him as soon as Louis got close, pressing his head on Louis' chest as he let out a sigh.

“Well..e-everyone is d-doing s-omething for t-he show and so a-am I and...” he trailed off again as he curled onto Louis even more.

“Is that so? What is it that you'll be doing? I can he-”

 _“No!”_ Evan protested as he heard Louis speak. “It's a s-surprise. I c-cant tell you.” He mumbled after.

“Okay. That's understandable.” Louis said as he ran a hand through Evan's hair. “Can you tell me what's gotten you down then?” He spoke softly.

“I'm s-scared.” Evan said, letting out a sigh. “I'm n-not..I'm not g-good at t-talk-ing..w-what if I m-mess..” His little body trembled as he tried his hardest to finish the sentence. And Louis held onto him tightly.

“Ohh, baby. There's nothing to be scared about. It is scary. But _you,_ ” Louis paused to push Evans face up so that he could look at him. “ _You_ , are so _brave!_ So _so_ brave. You'll do wonderfully. I know you will,” he said, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

They both laid there in silence after that. Listening to the rustling of dried leaves. It was cold out as the time passed but neither of them wanted to move.

It wasn't until the sun had started to set that Evan spoke up again.

"D-dad? You think I c-can do it? Y-you think i c-can..." He trailed off looking down at his chest. And Louis' heart melted.  
  
"I think you can do everything, love. Everything." Louis said while pulling his boy closer. "Because you, my little dandelion, are very brave! And so strong and wonderful and so very _bright!_ You will go up on that stage, and you will blow everyone away. I just know it."   
  
They laid there in their porch while they hugged each other tightly. His little boy was so brave. Louis didn't need to see him on a stage to be proud. He was proud of him already.   
  
"You know,” Evan mumbled aloud again. “Mr. S-Styles says the same t-thing. He s-says I c-can do e-everything too.”

And Louis gave out a soft smile.

“Well, he is right. You just need to believe in yourself, champ.” Louis said as he felt his chest tighten up. “You can even be a _superhero!_ You just need to _believe_.” At that Evan let out a giggle.

“Nahhh. That's s-silly.” He said as he shook with laughter.

“What?” Louis asked looking mock offended. “I am telling the _truth!”_

And Evan let out a laugh before looking up at Louis with the usual brightness returning to his blue eyes. The tear stains had dried on his cheeks and Louis couldn't help run his hands down to wipe them away. His boy was too bright for tear stains to cover him up.

 _“Okay.”_ He finally settled on as he gave Louis a smile. “I c-can do it. Just y-you wait, daddy. I'll make you proud!” He said beaming.

Louis couldn't be more proud if he tried.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yey!!! Evan on stage! finally.  
> one more chapter to go! ekk!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the worst writer ever??  
> YEap it's ME.  
> i am so sorry..like why am i like this? i had this done three days ago and i decided to get my lazy ass up to get it betaed and post NOW.  
> honestly i wanted to get the epilogue and this chapter out together but since the epilogue was turning out rather long and sappy i decided to spare you all from all the sapp for now and just post this one alone.  
> so enjoy and please forgive me :3
> 
> I'd like to thank the wonderful [@suddenclarityharry](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/) for betaing this for me. Or else i would've been doomed and this fic would've never happened.

**Chapter Nine**

 

 

The day of the talent show approached on a steady pace, with the boys getting busier and busier with each day that passed.

Louis would often find Evan in deep thought as he scribbled something down in his small notebook. It was rather amusing to see his boy concentrate on something this hard, and the thing that was even funnier was the way Evan would react every time he saw Louis watching him.

The boy would let out a whine, hide his notebook under his arm and say _“daddddddd…”_  exasperatedly as he pouted. It was adorable.

Louis would be lying if he said that it didn't make him all the more curious though. But he kept his distance. Because god knows that if Evan got upset, it would surely be the end of the world.

Even Harry was being secretive about it. He would talk for hours and hours about every single detail concerning the talent show, but whenever it came to Evan, his mouth would automatically come to a stop.

 _“You'll see yourself soon enough,”_ was all he ever gave Louis when Louis tried to get any information from him.

It was frustrating, but Louis held on.

It was two days before the show that Evan came up with a rather inconvenient demand.

“I need a bow t-tie.” He stated seriously as he munched on his breakfast.

“Huh?” Louis questioned, “what would you need that for?”

 _“Be-cause”_  Evan paused to ponder on it for a minute before giving up, “I _do!”_

“Ok-ay!” Louis said letting out a chuckle. “What about the black one you have? Or the blue one?”

“No, they w-on't do.” Evan replied with a pout.

“And _why_ is that?” Louis asked again, trying his best to hide his amusement.

“Because..be-cause black is s-sad and so is b-blue!” Evan said letting out a whine. “I need a n-new one, _please?_ ” He added, giving Louis a hopeful look.

And Louis let himself cave. It was just a bow tie anyway, Louis could buy him a wardrobe full of them.

“Okay, fineee,” He said, pretending to be exasperated. “We will go shopping after school. So hurry and finish your brekky, We need to get going..”

“Yayyy!!” Evan let out a happy squeal. “Thank you d-daddy!!”

And Louis couldn't help but laugh.

 

********

 

The bow tie hunting had proven tougher than Louis had thought.

They were already at their third store, Evan turning down every single one Louis brought out for him, and Louis didn't even know what he had gotten himself into.

 _“Noo.”_ Evan said, yet again denying the red bow tie Louis had gotten out for him.

“What's wrong with _this_ one? You said you wanted _red._ ” Louis questioned, looking confused.

“I diddd...but t-this one is _t-oo_ red.” Evan said, letting out a pout.

And Louis let out a sigh.

“Okay. I give up. You choose.” Louis said as he brought Evan up to inspect the section.

After eying the rack for several minutes, Evan finally decided to pick the nice little red one with white polkadots on it, causing Louis let out another sigh.

“I showed you this one the second we got here.” He stated blankly.

“No, you d-didn’t.”

“But I–you know what nevermind, let's just be done with it and go. I am starving.” Louis said as the both of them walked toward the counter.

 

********

 

It was the night before the talent show that Louis finally decided to talk to Evan.

“So it's tomorrow then?” he asked quietly as both of them had dinner in their small kitchen.

Evan had been fidgeting all day, being quieter than he had ever been and Louis just knew that his little boy was nervous.

“Y-yeah.” Evan mumbled out softly as he stared at his plate before looking up, “Daddy?”

“Yes, love?”

“Will y-ou stay in my r-room to-night?” Evan said, squinting his eyebrows as he tried to get all his words out in one go, making Louis give him a soft smile.

“Well, considering that someone insisted on a small sized bed I don't think I'll be able to do that. But like always, you can just sleep with me.” Louis shrugged.

And Evan’s face lit up like the stars.

Evan had always liked sleeping in Louis' room. He would come to his room whenever he had bad nightmares or just was scared in general. And sometimes he would just sleep with him without any reason. It was one of his favorite things, lying his head on Louis' chest as the man read him his favorite stories. And Louis always loved holding his little chaos while both of them slept.

But tonight wasn't one of those nights.

Louis knew his boy was nervous and restless. He needed comfort. He needed him, and Louis was going to be there.

Both of them finished their dinner quietly after that. Louis set up a bubble bath for both of them when they were done and they spent a healthy amount of time playing in the water and singing songs off-key while giggling like idiots.

It wasn't until they both were in bed that Evan started to become restless again.

Louis slowly wrapped an arm around his boy, pulling him close to his chest and burying his face in his hair.

“Nervous?” He asked in a hushed tone and felt Evan sign underneath him.

“A l-little.” The boy whispered out.

“Well, don't be.” Louis said as he dropped a kiss on his head. “You’re going to do great. I just _know_ it.”

Hearing that, Evan let out another sigh.

“I h-hope so.” He mumbled.

It got a bit quiet after that. Louis knew his words didn’t have much effect on him. But he knew what to do.

 _“Just the two of us, we can make it if we try.”_ he sang as he held onto Evan tighter, letting the boy snuggle up even more closely. And Louis just sang.  
  
_“Just the two of us,_  
_Just the two of us, building castles in the sky_ _  
_ Just the two of us, you and I..”

He finished with a gentle kiss upon Evan's head. He could feel Evan get calmer and even felt a small smile that was buried in his shirt. It wasn't long before Evan looked up at him, eyes all bright and happy.

“I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too, darling.” Louis replied with a smile.

It was going to be okay.

 

********

The next morning started off with excitement with a dash of panic mixed in.

Jay had come over early in the morning, knowing how her son got before something big. Niall and Liam dropped in just a moment after, looking all excited and ready. But _that_ didn't last long.

It was safe to say the house was in chaos.

_“Has anyone seen my shoes?”_

_“Lou, why did you put the cereal box in the fridge?!”_

_“Where did the scissors go?”_

_“I c-can’t find my t-tie!!”_

_“SHOES?!!”_

“Alright, that's _enough!_ ” Jay said loudly as she let out a sigh, “Children, the lot of you,”  she said before giving all of them a look.

“Louis, I believe I saw your shoes in the living room. Evan, I have your tie with me, come here and I'll tie it up for you, darling. Niall just put back the cereal box in the cupboard and Liam, _why_ do you need scissors?” She let out in a rush.

“To cut the loose thread on my jeans.” Liam mumbled slowly.

“Well, they are in the top left drawer in the kitchen.” Jay said as she waved him off. “Now let's get that tie fixed. Come here, Evan.” She said as she ushered Evan with her hand, a small smile playing at her lips.

“What are you still standing there for?” She said as she darted her eyes at Louis in question. And the man walked over to wrap her in a hug.

“Thanks mum.” He whispered as he felt her hug back. “Don't know what I'd do without you.” He said before letting her go.

“That's what mothers are for.” Jay said smiling at him. “Now run along. I need to make my grandson look like the most handsome man in the room.” She said as she ushered him away, turning around to face Evan.

Louis couldn't help but chuckle as he walked out of that room.

 

********

 

It wasn't until almost half of the performances were over that panic started to set in.

His boy was backstage. _Alone._ Shit, what if he was too scared? What if he was panicking right now?

Louis shifted nervously in his seat as his brain thought up various scenarios.

The show was going great so far, with all the kids doing their best and just having fun. It was a good show.

He had spotted Harry the second he entered the building. The man running around on the stage as he checked and double checked everything and gave out orders. He looked busy so Louis didn't feel like bothering him.

But Harry being Harry, spotted Louis a second after and just walked over to them, giving out the brightest smile and complementing Evan on his brilliant yet adorable outfit.

And when he took Evan’s hand to take him backstage, he looked at Louis with a soft smile.

“I got him Lou, don't worry.” Was all he said before they took off.

But that was like an hour ago.

Now Louis was frigiding in his seat, couldn’t help but think about what his boy was doing back stage, if Harry was even there to help him out or not.

But all of his thoughts were cut off as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He pulled it out to see that it was a text from Harry, with three little words that made Louis feel calm once again.

**_I got him._ **

 

********

 

Louis would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to see his boy on that stage.

All the kids he had seen up there until now were adorable. Bumbling up lines of their favorite poem or singing or just talking excitedly about thing they loved. Every kid had their own little time on stage being their own self. Louis could feel the emotions of all the parents in the room, mixed with pride and happiness, it felt amazing.

He only wondered how it would feel when his own boy was standing up there.

And as it turned out, Louis hadn't needed to wait long.

“We would now like to get Evan Tomlinson on stage, who will be talking about the things he loves.” Announced a women their age, casting a warm smile at the corner of the stage that indicated Evan being stood there.

At that, Niall and Liam let out a whooping sound, clapping loudly as Louis and Jay let out a laugh, joining them soon after as Evan walked towards the center of the stage with a mic in his hand.

And god, he looked adorable. So very adorable and bright and Louis already felt so proud. Niall already had the camera out, filming every single second as Louis let out a watery breath. He was going to cry. He was probably already crying.

Evan’s eyes soon found all of them. Giving them a shy look as they all smiled at him encouragingly, and when his eyes met Louis’, he let out a smile.

He glanced at the side of the stage before looking in front of him again, before closing his eyes altogether.

“I love a lot of th-ings.” He let out a slow mumble. “ I love su-nny skies, I love my w-arm red jumper w-with Spiderman on it, I l-love my toys and I love the d-uckies in the park. And I love t-the school. But m-mostly.” He paused to open his eyes and look at Louis with a warm smile as he let out the next words, “I love my _dad.”_

“My dad is _a-amazing!_ ” He spoke looking happy. “He-he is nice, and he p-plays with me, t-takes me to the park so I c-can play with the duckies, m-makes me pancakes every morning, gives me h-hot chocolate when I am s-sick. He b-buys me new toys, hugs me, k-kisses me when I am s-sad. A-and he t-told me that i--” He paused before continuing, “I can be a-nything. Even a s-super hero.” he let out a giggle at that.

“B-but I beli-eve him. “  Evan said with a nod. “‘cause, my d-dad, he's a s-upoer hero himself. He c-can do _Everything._ And if he s-ays that I can too, then I surely c-an.” Evan said with a smile before looking back at Louis again.

“I l-ove you, daddy. You are the best su-perhero in the world. Even b-better than Spidy. I love you tons.” He finished with the brightest grin on his face.

Louis didn't know when the tears had started to fall as the room erupted into a loud burst of applause. Evan let out a huge smile at that. But Louis didn't actually notice much of it. His eyes were blurry, with big fat tears running down his face as he clapped proudly. Standing up from his seat to let Evan know he had heard him, that he had heard him and he was so _so_ proud, so very proud and so very happy because, _shit,_ that was his boy up there. That was his boy up there, and he actually chose to talk about Louis among all the other things. And Louis felt so blessed, so proud, so very emotional, because his boy had just talked about him. His boy got up on a stage for the first time and chose to talk about him, of all people.

 

********

 

Louis was running towards the backstage as soon as the show had ended. His eyes scanning the bodies to spot a familiar-looking brown head.

The backstage was filled to the brim. With teachers and parents and kids running around the whole room. Kids were running towards their parents with huge smiles on their faces. It was a happy atmosphere. Louis just wanted to hug Evan.

“Daddy!!” an all too familiar voice made him turn around.

And there was his boy, with one of his hands clutching Harry’s tightly. Harry gave him a smile the second their eyes met and then Evan was running towards him.

“Daddyyy!” He squealed as his little body crashed into Louis’ open arms and Louis was hugging him. Louis lifted Evan up in his arms and held him so tight, as if letting him go would make him disappear. The tears were back again this time, and Louis wiped them away on Evan’s shoulder as he mumbled a thousand _“You were great”_ and _“I love you”_ and _“I am so proud!”._

“Did ya l-like it??” Evan said, breaking the hug to look at him and Louis nodded fervently.

“I-I did! I loved it! You were amazing!” Louis said as he let out a watery smile and Evan just beamed at him in return.

“I was r-real scared. Be-before.” Evan mumbled out in a shy smile. “But. Mr Styles he-lped me”

“He did?” Louis asked as he glanced at Harry who was laughing along with a bunch of kids.

“Yup!” Evan flashed him a grin. “He s-said that if I g-got scared on s-stage, I should j-just look at you! Then a-all the scary t-things would go away.” Evan said as he hugged him again. “That’s what I d-did. It worked. A-and he even s-said that, if that didn’t w-work, I shouldn’t w-worry.” ” he mumbled on Louis’ neck with a smile. “He s-said he got me.”

Louis looked over at Harry in wonder and found the man already looking back at them with a fond smile and his wild curls and dimples.

And with a pang in his chest, Louis Tomlinson finally realized that it was the truth. Harry got Evan. He was there and he got him. Just like he said he would.

And Louis knew that Harry had got him too. Harry had got him since the moment they had meant and it was all Louis could ever ask for at that moment.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...that was officially the last chapter of the story. *insert sobbing emoji*  
> now all there is left is the epilogue.  
> See you all soon. (i mean it, i won't make you all wait this time!)


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is!! The epilogue! *sobs for an hour*  
> firstly, I solemnly swear to NEVER post a WIP again. I am bad at timing and and keeping up with schedule so this was hard AF! Waiting sucks I know.  
> Secondly, I would like to thank you all who have stuck around to read this fic and found it worthy. It means a lot. This fic may have it's flaws (cause, well i am an eighteen year old who tried to write about domestic fluff and kids while not having any experience whatsoever about on subjects..oops!) but it's really dear to me and I am glad that you all liked it!
> 
> Lastly and most importantly, i'd like to thank the wonderful [Tabby Tab!](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/) the worlds most amazing beta and friend i could have ever ask for! without you this fic would've been a bloody mess so i owe it all to you! Thanks a ton love! xx
> 
> So this is the end. Hope you enjoy it! See you all again somewhere else! xx

**Epilogue**

 

**3 years later.**

 

The day Harry Styles met Louis Tomlinson, his life changed forever. 

He remembered when he first saw the man walk into his classroom with disheveled hair and those bright blue eyes and the second he saw him, Harry knew he was done for. 

Louis was a supernova. And Harry was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. He was enchanted by Louis and everything that was around him. And as time began to pass, Harry realized that  _ this  _ was it for him. Louis was  _ it.  _

He had been  _ it _ for the last three years.

They funny thing was, he didn’t just fall in love with Louis. He fell in love with his friends, his adorable family, and most importantly, the precious little sunshine that was Evan Tomlinson.

Evan had become such a huge part of his life. Even though he was a teacher, Harry had never actually dreamed of having kids of his own. But now, looking at the little boy with bright blue eyes made him think that he wouldn’t mind having one.

And it didn’t help that the kid was just like his father.

Evan was bubbly and bright, stubborn and strong. Childish yet so mature when time needed that it amazed Harry. Evan had the same laugh as Louis, same crinkly eyes and same eating habits (which Harry needed to work on.)

And to have the honor to watch him grow? To be a part of their lives like this? It struck Harry hard from time to time.

The two them had snuck inside Harry's heart and before he’d even noticed, they had built a home in there.

And Harry never wanted them to leave.

  
  


********

  
  


Harry wanted to propose.

The thought had suddenly struck him on a grim Saturday night, while watching a disney film with Louis and Evan right beside him. 

Louis had already dozed off, his head resting lightly on Harry's shoulder while Evan tried his best to stay awake as he rested his head on Harry’s lap.

And for some weird reason, he felt like he was ready.

He wanted more moments like this. He wanted to doze off while watching tv every day with these two. He wanted crayons on the floor and Spiderman t-shirts with pizza stains. He wanted to go for ice cream every Sunday and have a little one hold his hands while they walked around the park.

He felt like they were ready, that  _ he _ was ready.  

After that, Harry just couldn’t wait any longer.

The second he gave it a thought, the four words were always on the tip of his tongue. 

They were there every time he stayed over for the night. They were there every early morning when he would wake Louis up. They were there when the three of them chatted over breakfast. They were there when Louis would drop him off at his school and whisper a soft ‘ _ I love you’ _ into his mouth. They were always  _ there _ and if Harry didn't watch himself, they might’ve just slipped out.

So Harry couldn't wait any longer. 

He needed a plan. A simple yet perfect plan. 

He was really going to propose.

  
  


********

 

Harry might just faint out of tension.

It really wasn't anything big. Really. If you didn’t consider that he was going to propose to the love of his life in an hour that is. 

So yes, Harry might die.

It's not like Louis was going to tell him no. They loved each other, had loved each other for the last three years. But that still didn't wipe out the big ‘ _ what if’ _ inside Harry's head. 

Glancing at Louis's face, Harry couldn’t help but let out a sigh. 

The boy didn’t even have any clue, playing and laughing along with Evan without a care in the world while Harry went through his internal crisis. At least he’d agreed to come along with Harry today.

Harry had arranged a little picnic for them. 

It was an hour-long drive to reach their destination. A natural park with lakes and canals, just outside the city. 

Harry knew just how much Evan liked to run around in the sun so he figured it was the best place to go. 

The three of them had their lunch there, with homemade ham sandwiches and juice and fruits (“You both need to eat healthy,” Harry had stated sternly before packing.)  and now they were walking around the place with Harry trying to buy a little more time to calm his nerves and also wait for the sunset. 

Sue him for wanting to propose to his boyfriend under a falling sun. Harry was a sap. Romantic gestures were required for occasions like these anyway.

It wasn't long until they found themselves on top of a small bridge, with the sky turning orange bit by bit. The place was indeed beautiful.

Harry glanced at Louis to find the man looking down at the lake, with Evan standing beside him. 

And Harry smiled.

Louis was  _ beautiful _ , to say the least. He was beautiful every time Harry looked at him. Even when he had bed hair or a runny nose or  just, anything. Louis was always  _ beautiful _ . And Harry never really understood just what to do with that information. He was infatuated with the man from the second he met him, just like he was infatuated with his son. He had fallen in love with them hard and fast.

And now, he was ready. Ready to take the next big step. 

He just hoped that Louis thought the same.

  
  


********   
  


  
“What?” Louis asked when he found Harry staring at him with the weird face scrunch he did when was thinking about something. And Harry just shook his head with a smile.

“You do know that you look like a frog when you think too hard, right Harold?” He stated with laughter catching in his voice as Evan let out a giggle.

“I do not!” Harry said with a gasp.

“You sure do.” Louis chuckled. “What’s got you like that anyway?” he asked again with a raise of his eyebrow. 

“I just...have something to ask, I guess.” Harry said as a light blush covered his cheeks.

“Well, go on then.” Louis said with an encouraging smile.

Harry had been acting rather weird for the past few weeks. Smiling at nothing and giving him these weird gazes that lasted way too long. Then again, that’s what made Harry  _ Harry _ , so Louis didn’t really think much about it.

“Well, I kind of want to ask something to Evan, rather than you.” Harry said with a hesitating smile as he glanced at Evan, causing Louis to raise an eyebrow.

“Like I said, go ahead. I’m sure my boy won’t mind, right champ?” Louis said ruffling Evan’s hair, making him giggle.

“Right!” Evan let out joyously, encouraging Harry with his ever bright smile.

Louis watched Harry crouch down in front of his son and take in a deep breath before starting.

“Evan William Tomlinson,” Harry spoke in his syrupy slow drawl, making Evan giggle as he continued on. “The day I met you was the best day of my life.” 

Harry said letting out a smile. “I remember you walking into the room with those big bright eyes of yours and I remember you pulling on my shirt for help when you didn't know where to put your bag and sit down.”

“It was a rather busy day, but I remember you clearly. Cause since day one, you became special to me.” Harry’s voice was filled with emotions as he continued. 

“Then, I met your father who also had the same bright eyes as yours and the same hair -though I like your hair better- and, soon enough, he also became somewhat special to me.” He said glancing at Louis.

“All of these things happened three years ago and I don't regret a single day after meeting both of you. You make me happy.” He spoke with a watery voice. “Your father, makes me happy. And, I know I sound selfish but, I want to stay happy forever, with you guys,” he carried on, “I want to wake you up every morning and make you breakfast. I want to drive you to school and kiss your head goodbye. I want to watch movies with you both, and get ice creams, and tuck you into bed, and I want to hug you, god,” Harry said letting out a chuckle as tears began to pour out of his eyes. “I want to hug you  _ all the time _ and tell you how much I love you and how much I am proud of you. Because, tha-ts what I am. And I want to make you both _ happy  _ in return.” Harry paused to take a breath. 

“And that's not all. I also want you both to take care of me. I want you to hug me back. I want your father to hold my hand while we go out for, well just about  _ anything _ . I want a Father's Day card and a Valentine's Day card. I-” Harry trailed off looking down on at the ground. “I want you both to be in my life, _ forever. _ ” He finished with a broken voice.

“So, after all this, I have just one question to ask you,” Harry said as he began to kneel on one knee, facing Evan with a watery smile on his face. “Evan William Tomlinson, would you grant me the permission to marry your father? Cause I really  _ really _ want to marry him.” He asked with a hopeful smile, making Evan let out a sob as he covered his mouth.

Evan stood, stunned, as tears ran down his face. His shoulders shook a couple of times before he flung himself onto Harry, wrapping him up in a tight hug as he belted out a thousands ‘ _ yesses’ _ in between sobbing.

Harry hugged back just as tight, mumbling  soft  _ ‘thank yous’ _ and ‘ _ I got you babys’ _ on Evans head, trying to soothe him as he cried himself.

And Louis? 

He just stood there with his own hand over his mouth, watching. Trying to contain the sobs that would escape him any minute.

He looked at Harry with wonder in his eyes. His vision blurring up every two seconds because of tears. Shit, Harry had just proposed.

It felt like he was back in his kitchen three years ago, when for the first time he let Harry into his life and watched the man fit himself in there perfectly. He was mesmerized back then. 

And he never stopped. Never stopped being mesmerized. Never stopped being breathless, never stopped being wonderstruck. 

It had been three years since that day, and Louis Tomlinson had never stopped being struck by the wonder that was Harry Styles.

He didn’t know how long they stood there. Didn’t even know what was happening around them because suddenly, Harry was looking at him, with a ring in one hand and Evan's hand clutched in the other. And Louis felt his lungs run out of air.

“Louis William Tomlinson, “ Harry spoke with a small smile on his lips, “Will you  _ please _ marry me?” 

And Louis finally let out the sob he was holding.

It wasn't really perfect. 

He looked like a proper mess and his t-shirt had grass stains on it and his jeans were worn out. Harry's face was red with tear stains everywhere. His curly hair was mussed and his shirts were rumpled. And let’s not forget that both of them were a crying mess. Crying and smiling and laughing at the same time and the wind wasn't really helping with the hair situation like,  _ at all  _ and it wasn't  _ perfect _ .

But as Louis nodded furiously to Harry's question and Evan let out a big cheer as Harry slipped the ring onto his finger, it felt  _ real. _

And that, was  _ everything. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I Will be updating every Monday! please give this new writer life by giving kudos and if you can kindly [reblog](http://thesexyasswoman.tumblr.com/post/160481972988/building-castles-in-the-sky-by-sam-white-fandom) this fic post, i'll love you forever!!  
> come and say hi to me on [tumblr!](http://thesexyasswoman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
